Sélénite
by snape-plushie
Summary: Ou comment un simple cristal peut réunir deux personnes qui pensaient ne rien avoir en commun. SS/HG *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

_Notes : Severus Snape = Severus Rogue. __Cette histoire est racontée de son point de vue. _

_Elle ignore les deux derniers tomes de la série. Elle contiendra 12 chapitres en tout. Je posterai 2 chapitres par jour. _

_Je rappelle le système de notation à Poudlard, vu que j'en parle dans les premiers chapitres : O (Optimal) - E (Effort Exceptionnel) - A (Acceptable) - P (Piètre) - D (Désolant) - T (Troll) _

_Disclaimer : Tous ces personnages appartiennent à J-K Rowling. _

**Chapitre 1 : Vous connaissez Luna Lovegood ? **

« Après six ans de devoirs de potion je pensais naïvement que vous sauriez écrire correctement, autre chose que votre nom. Me voilà détrompé ! Par pitié achetez-vous un dictionnaire ! » je griffonne en rouge dans la marge, avant de placer un énorme 'D' sur la première page.

Au suivant !

Je contemple les six parchemins en poussant un soupir. Même sans regarder le nom de l'élève, je n'ai aucun doute sur l'identité de leur auteur : Granger. Le fait que j'ai demandé TROIS parchemins, semble lui avoir échappé… comme d'habitude…

Haut les cœurs ! Je lis la première page, étouffe un bâillement, puis passe à la suivante. Quand j'arrive à la sixième, je suis à deux doigts du coma profond. S'en est trop !

« Concision, C-O-N-C-I-S-I-O-N, Granger ! Connaissez-vous l'existence de ce mot ? Je suppose que non, laissez-moi vous éclairer. Etre concis c'est obtenir le même résultat informatif en utilisant moins de mots. Dans votre cas, vous atteindrez ce but en raccourcissant les informations de votre livre de potions que vous avez copié mot pour mot, pour n'en garder que l'essentiel ! »

Je trace un A sur la première page. Voilà qui devrait calmer ses ardeurs. Enfin, j'espère…

xxx

Je regarde ma montre avec effroi. Le moment de la journée que je redoute le plus arrive à grand pas. Il s'agit des deux heures de cours de potions des classes de sixième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard réunis. Ceci pour mon grand bonheur, dans la joie et l'allégresse.

Notes pour plus tard :

- Etrangler le responsable du planning qui a pensé que réunir ses maisons pendant deux heures serait une excellente idée.

- Etrangler aussi le Choixpeau qui a placé mes trois cauchemars dans la même maison : Longbottom, Potter et l'inégalable Granger.

- Tenter d'envoyer par tous les moyens Longbottom à Poudsouffle et Granger à Serdaigle. Ceci pour le bien commun !

xxx

« Je vais vous rendre vos pitoyables torchons que vous intitulez 'devoirs'. La plupart ne sont même pas dignes d'être utilisés pour s'essuyer les mains ! Parkinson, veuillez rendre ses abominations à leurs propriétaires » dis-je, en lui remettant les copies.

Puis je m'assieds et regarde Granger. Elle reçoit sa copie, soupire en voyant la note, avant d'arborer une expression stupéfaite lorsqu'elle lit ma remarque. Serais-je parvenu à défriser Granger ?

Elle me jette un coup d'œil interrogatif. Je hausse un sourcil en réponse. Si tu oses ne serait-ce que lever la main, ma petite…

Mais celle-ci baisse les yeux. Sage décision.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez essayer, en utilisant toutes les ressources de vos maigres capacités, de préparer une potion d'invisibilité, qui sera utile pour faire disparaître certains d'entre vous de ma vue ! Les ingrédients sont notés au tableau et les instructions dans votre livre à la page huitante-neuf, commencez ! »

xxx

« Pour le prochain cours, je veux un parchemin, pas un torchon, sur le pourquoi de l'utilisation du cristal de Sélénite dans la potion d'invisibilité. Disparaissez… »

Tous les élèves sortent de la salle. Tous sauf Granger… Elle s'approche de mon bureau, d'un air déterminé.

Soupir.

« Mlle Granger, quelle question avez-vous inventée pour me faire perdre mon temps ? »

« Je ne comprends pas la remarque que vous avez faite à propos de mon devoir, Professeur. »

Je daigne lever les yeux vers elle.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ? »

« Non. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas au juste ? » je demande.

« Je ne comprends pas, comment un devoir court peut être meilleur qu'un long. Un long devoir a forcément plus d'informations et est donc meilleur ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Granger, la question n'est pas de faire court ou long, la question est de FAIRE CE QUE JE VOUS DEMANDE ET D'ARRETER DE FAIRE DU ZELE ! »

« Mais enfin… »

« Savez-vous combien j'ai de devoirs à corriger chaque semaine ? » je l'interromps. « Des tonnes ! Croyez-vous que cela me fait plaisir de lire un devoir faisant le double de la longueur demandée et barbant au possible ? »

« Mes devoirs vous ennuient ? »

« Terriblement » je soupire.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils sont longs, pesants, grandiloquents et manquent d'originalité. »

« Ah… bon »

« Vous connaissez Luna Lovegood, je suppose ? »

« Oui. »

« Demandez-lui conseil. »

xxx

Voyons si mes remarques ont portées leurs fruits, me dis-je en cherchant le devoir de Granger dans la pile.

!!!

Je contrôle… Je recontrôle… MIRACLE ! Il ne fait qu'un parchemin.

Si j'avais eu ce réflexe plus tôt, Merlin sait, le nombre d'heures de labeur que je me serais épargné. Ne ressassons pas le passé, ceci est un jour historique.

Je regarde le devoir plus en détail, écarquille les yeux et éclate de rire. En fait d'un parchemin, le devoir de Granger fait trois lignes, en tout.

« On utilise la Sélénite pour ses propriétés de transparences dans la potion d'invisibilité. Pour plus de détails veuillez consulter la page 343 du livre : 'les propriétés de la Sélénite' d'Isaline Woodpaker. »

Je crois que je préfère cela à sa diarrhée verbale habituelle. Culottée, Granger !

J'écris dans la marge : « Peut-être, confondez-vous brièveté avec strict minimum. Vous n'avez aucun sens de la nuance ! Néanmoins, vous m'avez fait perdre moins de temps que d'habitude. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous attribuer un E. »

xxx

« …Celle-ci terminée, devrait avoir une couleur bleue claire. Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que vous avez raté votre potion » dis-je en me levant pour inspecter le résultat de mes élèves préférés.

« Mr Weasley, peut-être, êtes-vous daltonien ? » dis-je, en fixant la mixture orange fluo macérant dans son chaudron. « Quelle couleur voyez-vous dans ce chaudron ? »

« Orange » dit-il, en haussant les épaules.

« Apparemment non, vous êtes juste incompétent. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour ce pathétique mélange ! »

Au suivant.

« Déplorable… » dis-je, en passant devant Potter dont l'ersatz de potion est bleue foncée.

Au moins, elle est bleue, me dis-je, en soupirant.

…

« Lamentable… »

…

« Pitoyable… »

…

« Cataclysmique… » dis-je, en jetant un coup d'œil au chaudron de Longbottom.

Puis je passe devant Granger et est salué par une potion parfaite. Evidemment…

« Passable » je murmure entre mes dents.

xxx

« Professeur ? » me harcèle Granger, lorsque les élèves sont partis.

« Quoi encore, Granger ? Je commence à croire que vous ne pouvez plus vous passez de moi. »

« J'ai suivi vos conseils, je suis allée voir Luna Lovegood. »

« Et? »

« Et, j'ai eu une conversation des plus loufoque sur l'utilisation du cristal de roche qui, selon elle, devrait être placé sur le Chakra couronne pour augmenter la concentration. Ceci dans le but de capturer le 'Ronflac joufflu', animal très rare et très rusé, dont la salive permet de se lisser les cheveux. Usage qu'elle m'a d'ailleurs recommandé ! »

Je place subrepticement une main devant ma bouche pour camoufler un sourire malvenu.

« Après une demi-heure de la conversation la plus aberrante et surréaliste de ma vie, je suis arrivée à la conclusion que vous vous étiez fichu de moi » ajoute-t-elle.

« Et alors ? »

« Comment ça et alors !!?? »

Soupir.

« Granger, si je devais choisir la plus exaspérante de mes élèves, croyez bien que vous seriez la première sur ma liste. Sachez, petite sotte, que je ne vous ai pas envoyé voir Mlle Lovegood pour plaisanter. Mais parce que j'ai supposé, apparemment à tort, qu'elle pourrait vous transmettre cette imagination qui fait défaut dans vos devoirs. »

« Oh… »

« Oh, en effet. »

« Mais professeur, elle m'a montré un de ses essai. C'est un tissu d'aberrations ! »

« Rappelez-moi, quelle note avait-elle obtenue pour ce devoir ? »

« Un O. »

« Pourquoi croyez-vous, que je lui ai attribué cette note ? »

« Qui sait ! » s'exclame-t-elle, en haussant les épaules.

Elle serait presque divertissante.

« Elle a reçu cette note, parce qu'au milieu de ses aberrations, il y avait des idées intéressantes et inédites. »

« Alors quoi, je suis sensée inventer des inepties dans l'espoir que vous les trouviez intelligentes ? » demande-t-elle.

« Mais tout à fait Granger, tout à fait, et ces inepties, pour votre information, s'appellent des hypothèses. »

…

…

…

« Granger ? »

Elle a l'air au bord de la syncope.

« Comment est-ce que j'étais sensée deviner que vous vouliez que je fasse des hypothèses dans mes devoirs ? »

« Voilà, SIX INTERMINABLES ANNEES, que je vous reproche de ne faire que recopier bêtement les idées du manuel ! »

« Je pensais que vous disiez ça par mesquinerie. »

« Granger, j'hésite en ce moment, entre l'envie de vous retirer trois cents points et celle de vous faire disparaître de ma vue par un moyen plus radical. Je vais fermer les yeux et compter jusqu'à cinq. Si vous n'êtes pas disparue d'ici là, je déduirais ses points et vous donnerais un mois de retenues. »

Voilà qui devrait la faire fuir et terminer cette abominable conversation.

Je ferme les yeux : « 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… »

J'ouvre les yeux et… Elle est toujours là. En fait, elle ne semble pas avoir bougé d'un pouce !

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, idiote ? » je soupire.

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que les reproches que vous m'avez adressés durant ses années étaient fondés ? »

Je sens arriver une effroyable migraine.

« Merlin, Granger ! Seriez-vous si arrogante ? Croyez vous que j'ai l'envie de perdre mon temps à débiter des critiques abusives et ceci uniquement dans le but de vous défavoriser !? »

« N'est-ce pas ce que vous faites avec Harry ? » murmure-t-elle.

« Granger, n'aggravez pas votre cas. »

« Pardon, Professeur. »

J'aime mieux ça…

« Alors, est-ce que cela voudrait dire que vous n'aimez vraiment pas que je lève la main en classe pour répondre à vos questions ? »

…

…

…

« Professeur ? »

« EVIDEMMENT, CRETINE ! EVIDEMMENT QUE JE DETESTE CA !!! »

« Pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que vous empêchez les autres de répondre. »

« Mais personne d'autre ne lève la main ! »

« Personne d'autre ne lève la main à cause de vous ! Les autres élèves pensent qu'ils n'ont aucun effort à faire puisque vous êtes dans leur classe et que vous répondrez toujours à leur place. »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire alors ? »

« RIEN, ne faites rien ! Ne levez PAS la main, ne répondez QUE si je vous interroge directement et essayer de me donner une réponse personnelle et non pas tirée de votre manuel. Est-ce que vous avez bien tout assimilé ou est-ce qu'il faut que je note cela par écrit ? » je demande.

« Non, ça ira » réplique-t-elle, avec un petit sourire.

…

« Professeur, à propos de Neville ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je l'aide ? »

« Il faut qu'il arrive à se débrouiller seul. Vous ne serez pas toujours derrière lui pour le materner et contrôler chacun de ses mouvements ! »

« Mais il a peur de vous, vous lui faites perdre ses moyens ! »

« Les moyens de Mr. Longbottom ne vous regardent pas. POUR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN, OCCUPEZ-VOUS DE VOUS ET DE VOTRE POTION ! ET LAISSEZ-MOI ME CHARGER DU RESTE ! »

« Oui, professeur. »

« Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ? »

« Non, professeur. »

« Dans ce cas, faites-moi le plaisir, de dégagez de ma vue. »

Elle se lève.

« Oh, et Granger ? Trois cents points en moins pour Gryffondor pour m'avoir traité de mesquin et retenue avec moi jusqu'à nouvel ordre, à commencer par ce soir, 19h tapante. Vous profiterez de cette première retenue pour rédiger un devoir potable sur la Sélénite ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle méthode**

« Severus, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez enlevé 300 points à Mlle Granger !? » s'exclame Minerva.

Les bonnes nouvelles vont vite…

« C'est exact. »

« Et pour quel motif, je vous prie ? »

« Elle a eu l'audace de m'insulter en me traitant de mesquin. Je l'ai averti que je déduirais trois cents points si elle ne disparaissait pas de ma vue. Elle a préféré rester pour me harceler de questions. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi dire la vérité, mérite le retrait de trois cent points » murmure-t-elle dans son absence de barbe.

« Pardon, Minerva ? Je crois que je ne vous ai pas très bien entendu ! »

« Non, rien. »

xxx

Donjon, 18h59. On frappe à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Granger apparaît, accompagnée d'une tripotée de livre.

« Il n'était pas la peine d'apporter de la lecture. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous ennuyer, comptez sur moi pour vous divertir… »

« Ce ne sont que quelques livres pour mon essai. »

« Mlle Granger, vous aurez besoin de quatre choses pour cet essai : Votre tête, une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin. »

« Mais enfin, j'ai besoin de références ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

« Vous connaissez probablement ces livres par cœur. Posez ces ouvrages, installez-vous et commencez ! Et sachez que si je ne suis pas content de cet essai, vous le referez jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait ou que mort s'en suite»

« J'ai hâte » murmure Granger entre ses dents, avant de soupirer comme si je la mettais au supplice.

J'hésite une seconde à lui retirer des points, puis, me rappelle avec satisfaction, que le score de sa maison approche le négatif.

Je m'installe en face d'elle et attrape avec les abominations aberrantes… euh… devoirs de mes étudiants de première année.

Au bout du deuxième devoir, j'ai une furieuse envie de me suicider. Il faut que je trouve un esclave qui corrige ces torchons à ma place avant de perdre goût à la vie. Je regarde Granger, et esquisse un sourire diabolique. Durant ce mois, je vais en profiter pour lui refiler mes tâches les plus ingrates.

Celle-ci soupire pour ce qui me semble être la trentième fois.

« On manque de motivation, Granger ? »

« Non, professeur, pas du tout. »

« Je peux savoir ce que vous avez écrit jusqu'à présent ? »

« La Sélénite est un cristal… »

« Et ? »

« Et c'est tout. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un ricanement. Granger me regarde les yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous bloque, Granger ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vous suggérer, que vous n'ayez déjà pensé. »

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? … Evidemment que vous êtes sérieuse » je soupire

Elle hoche la tête.

« Le but de cet essai est de voir si vous avez un cerveau et si vous êtes capable de vous en servir pour réfléchir par vous-même. Je n'attends pas de vous que vous révolutionniez l'usage de la Sélénite ! Alors cessez de jouer à l'imbécile et mettez-vous au travail ! »

Granger hoche la tête, se penche sur sa feuille et se met à écrire fiévreusement. Je lève les yeux au ciel et empoigne la pile de devoirs des troisièmes années.

Quant aux 'devoirs' des première, Granger s'en occupera demain, me dis-je, avec une satisfaction sadique.

xxx

« Professeur ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Granger ? » je demande, sans lever mon regard.

« Je n'ai plus de parchemin… »

A ces mots, je relève la tête et voit que Granger a entrepris d'écrire ses mémoires.

« Cela suffira comme ça. Vous pouvez disposez. Revenez demain à la même heure » dis-je, en faisant un geste vers la sortie.

« Mais, je n'ai pas tout à fait fini ! »

Merlin ! C'est la première fois que je dois chasser quelqu'un de mes retenues.

« Dehors ! »

« Bon. Aurevoir, professeur » dit-elle, en se levant et en me tendant son essai, avant de sortir.

Je regarde les dix pages qui m'attendent, d'un air ahuri. Merlin ! J'ai créé un monstre. Je soupire et commence ma lecture.

« La sélénite est un cristal translucide. Le nom Sélénite provient du Latin selenitis qui signifie pierre de lune car on dit y voir son éclat dans ses reflets. Elle est connue pour son action calmante. De part son rapport avec la lune, certains moldus à tendance New Age, pensent qu'elle a le pouvoir d'influencer les humeurs et confère une plus grande clarté d'esprit. Si c'est le cas, cette pierre pourrait, par ses propriétés et son rapport avec la lune, faire d'elle un ingrédient clef de la potion 'tue loup'… »

Mmh…

« … Certains moldus pensent que la Sélénite favoriserait le pouvoir de télépathie entre deux personnes si chacune possède un cristal pur en sa possession. Procédé simpliste qui me paraît utopique. Mais serait-il possible, pour un sorcier de projeter des pensées sur ce cristal et de les stocker à l'intérieur par une sorte de résonance magique ? Faisant de ce cristal une sorte de disque dur de stockage de souvenirs…»

!!

« … Et ces pensées gravées dans ce cristal, seraient-elles lisibles par un autre sorcier ? Par exemple, je me demande si en divination lorsque nous lisons une boule de cristal, nous ne voyons pas le reflet de nos propres pensées ou de pensées involontairement stockées à l'intérieur de celle-ci par d'autres personnes ? Est-ce une sorte de légilimancie ? A-t-on déjà essayé d'utiliser la légilimencie sur une pierre ? »

!!!!!!!!!

Je prends ma plume et trace un 'O' sur la première page, avant de continuer ma lecture avec intérêt.

xxx

Donjon, le lendemain, 18h45.

« Entrez. »

« Bonsoir, professeur ! »

Autant calmer tout de suite son enthousiasme malvenu…

« Vous êtes en avance. Revenez dans un quart d'heure » dis-je, en désignant la porte.

« Mais… »

« Dehors ! »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et ferme la porte

xxx

Donjon, 19h01

« Entrez. »

Granger me lance un regard noir.

« Vous êtes en retard, Granger, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

« Mais… »

« Silence ! »

Elle s'approche de moi et me plante sa montre à deux millimètres de la figure. 19h00.

« Je vous informe que votre montre retarde d'une minute. »

« Tempus » murmure Granger, en pointant sa baguette vers le mur.

'19H00' s'inscrit sur celui-ci.

Malédiction…

« Professeur, je vous informe que votre montre avance d'une minute. Ce qui fait que je suis à l'heure et que vous venez de me retirer dix points dans le vide. »

« Vous avez raison »

Elle me regarde la bouche ouverte.

« Je retirerai donc ces dix points pour votre manque de respect envers un professeur. Si cela vous convient bien sûr. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

C'est trop facile…

« Installez-vous, on a assez perdu de temps…Votre tâche de ce soir consistera à corriger les … devoirs… de mes étudiants de première année » dis-je, en lui refilant les ignominies.

Elle me regarde avec un tel air de ravissement, que je dois faire appel à mon self-contrôle, pour ne pas lui rire au nez.

« Je vous fais confiance pour assumer cette tâche de la façon la plus exemplaire » dis-je, pour en remettre une couche.

Granger hoche fébrilement la tête.

« J'attends de vous que vous jugiez ses devoirs non pas sévèrement, mais impitoyablement.»

Elle me regarde, interloquée.

« Commencez... » je soupire.

Granger s'exécute. Je l'observe, tout en faisant semblant de prendre des notes.

Elle commence sa lecture avec enthousiasme. A mesure qu'elle lit le devoir, ses yeux s'écarquillent.

…

Elle hausse les sourcils, secoue la tête.

…

Puis fait une grimace de dégoût.

…

Pour finalement afficher une figure dépitée.

…

« Mlle Granger, continuez, je dois m'absenter une minute. »

Je sors de la pièce, ferme la porte. Ce n'est que lorsque je me trouve à une distance raisonnable que je m'autorise à éclater de rire.

xxx

Lorsque je retourne dans la salle, quelques minutes plus tard, je remarque que Granger a avancé dans ses corrections à une vitesse surnaturelle.

Je hausse un sourcil et m'empare des copies corrigées. Au bout de la troisième copie, je secoue la tête et lit les notes à voix hautes.

« T… T… T…. Granger ? »

« Oui ? » demande-t-elle, en levant les yeux de sa copie.

« Est-ce que vous avez, par hasard, accordé autre chose qu'un 'T' à un de ces devoirs ? »

« J'ai mis aussi quelques 'D' et un 'P'. »

« Quelle générosité ! Mais, dites-moi. Comment vais-je annoncer au directeur, qu'aucun de mes élèves ne va passer en deuxième année ? »

« En tout cas, ça vous ferait moins de devoir à corriger » remarque-t-elle, avec un petit sourire.

« Revoyez vos notes à la hausse » dis-je, en remettant les copies sur la pile.

Granger soupire et se remet au travail.

« Granger, comment vous débrouillez-vous pour noter ses devoirs aussi rapidement ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai, en quelque sorte, inventé une méthode, qui je le pense est juste et me fait gagner du temps. »

« Poursuivez… »

« J'ai lu les quinze premières lignes de chaque devoir. Je me suis dit que si le devoir était déplorable depuis le début, il y avait peu de chance qu'il s'améliore en court de route. »

Incroyable… Mais vrai.

« Je vois. Et que se passe-t-il, lorsque ces quinze lignes vous semblent acceptables ? »

« Alors je lis le devoir jusqu'au bout. Remarquez que cette situation ne s'est pas encore présentée. »

Je me retiens d'esquisser un sourire.

« Continuez… »

xxx

« C'est l'heure, vous pouvez disposer. Revenez demain à 19h pile. »

« Professeur, mon devoir ? »

« Ah oui… votre devoir. Rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire, Granger… Vous ai-je demandé d'écrire un roman ou ai-je demandé un parchemin ? »

« Je me suis, peut-être, laissée un peu emportée. »

« En effet. » dis-je, en lui tendant son devoir parsemé de mes remarques. « Mais pour une fois, vous ne m'avez pas fait perdre mon temps. »

Elle me regarde, stupéfaite, puis prend le devoir et jette un coup d'œil à sa note.

« Oh… » murmure t-elle, en affichant un sourire rayonnant.

« O, en effet. »

« Merci professeur ! A demain » s'exclame-t-elle, en ouvrant la porte.

« Granger ? »

« Oui ? »

« Lors de votre prochaine retenue, vous allez refaire ce devoir et le condenser en un parchemin … Un seul. »

« Mais… »

« A demain » je murmure, sourire en coin, avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : L'art de la brièveté**

Le lendemain, Granger arrive en retenue avec une tête d'enterrement et son essai sous le bras. Lorsque je lui tends la plume et le parchemin, elle regarde le tout avec dégoût, comme si je lui proposais une carcasse d'animal.

« Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Non. »

« Puis-je faire une remarque ? »

« Si vous le devez » je soupire.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois refaire ce devoir. J'ai obtenu la note maximale… »

« Certes, mais vous n'avez pas suivi la donnée. Je vous rappelle que j'avais demandé… »

« Un parchemin, oui, je sais » m'interromps-t-elle.

« La brièveté est un art, Granger. L'art de distinguer le superflu de l'essentiel. Un art, si je m'en réfère à vos devoir de potions, que vous ne maîtrisez pas. Croyez-le ou non, je suis en train de vous rendre service. »

« Oui, professeur… »

« Et n'essayez pas de tricher en écrivant serré. Je veux un essai lisible et aéré. »

« Bien, professeur… » soupire-t-elle, avant de relire son devoir.

Après une demi-heure de marmonnements, que je suppose être des invectives, elle déclare d'un ton solennel : « Je suis désolée, professeur, c'est impossible. Peut-être que je pourrais condenser le tout en trois voir deux parchemins au maximum, mais un seul ! »

Je secoue la tête.

« Imaginez qu'il ne reste qu'une feuille de parchemin sur terre et que vous devez l'utiliser pour transmettre des informations concernant la Sélénite en vue d'informer les générations futures. »

Elle me regarde, d'un air catastrophé, avant de murmurer : « C'est horrible… »

Je laisse échapper un gémissement.

« Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, apparemment, cela ne vous aide pas du tout. »

« Non, professeur, pas du tout. »

A cas désespéré, mesures désespérés…

« Donnez-moi ça » dis-je, en m'emparant des parchemins. « Prenez une chaise et venez ici.»

Granger me regarde d'un air ahuri avant de s'exécuter et de s'installer à mon bureau, le plus loin possible de ma personne.

Soupir.

« Approchez-vous, Granger, je ne vais pas vous manger. Vous devez pouvoir lire votre devoir. »

Granger me regarde stupéfaite, puis, place sa chaise à côté de la mienne. Je m'empare de ma plume.

« Regardez et apprenez... »

Granger fixe son devoir avec appréhension.

« Votre introduction est trop longue » dis-je, en désignant les lignes de ma plume et en les traçant.

« Mais… »

« Silence, Granger, faites-moi le plaisir de vous taire deux minutes. »

Elle ferme aussitôt la bouche et me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

« Inutile d'introduire cela si précisément, puisque vous le développez après. »

…

« Ce paragraphe de transition ne sert à rien. Il faut l'enlever. »

« Quoi ? Certainement pas ! C'est trop abrupt ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Si vous y tenez, gardons la première phrase. Même si cela n'a aucun intérêt. »

…

« Superflu… inutile… oiseux… »

…

« Et là Granger, vous radotez… » je murmure, en secouant la tête.

…

« Merlin, vous prenez vous pour la réincarnation de Proust ? Regardez la longueur de cette phrase ! » je m'exclame, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intéressée.

Quelle n'est pas ma stupéfaction de voir que Granger m'observe d'un air fasciné, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

« Avez-vous viré catatonique ? » je demande.

Elle laisse échapper un gloussement, puis, éclate de rire.

Je secoue la tête et murmure : « Je suppose que ce sont vos nerfs qui lâchent, car l'alternative serait que vous vous moquiez de moi. Si c'était le cas, Granger, je n'ose pas imaginer le nombre de points que je déduirais à votre maison. »

« Non, professeur, je ne me moque pas de vous » dit-elle entre deux gloussements. « C'est juste que je n'avais jamais réalisé que vous aviez de l'humour. »

…

Merlin, cette gamine est absurde.

« Je suis ravi, que vous trouviez ma compagnie divertissante. »

« Excusez-moi, professeur, continuez, je vous écoute… »

« Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! Proust. Coupez cette phrase, par pitié, Granger. »

xxx

« Voilà, votre devoir fait, à présent, un parchemin, n'est-ce pas fantastique ? »

« Merveilleux… »

« Maintenant, vous savez ce que vous allez faire ? » je demande.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous allez condenser ce qui reste…. en dix lignes. »

Granger laisse échapper un gémissement.

« Allons, allons, Granger. »

« Professeur, est-ce que je ne pourrais pas… ? »

« Non. »

« Ce ne serait-ce pas mieux de… ? »

« Non. »

« Bon » soupire-t-elle, en s'emparant d'un parchemin.

« Votre enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir ! »

xxx

« Professeur ? »

« Mmh ? »

« J'ai terminé. »

Elle me tend le parchemin. Je compte. Il fait exactement dix lignes.

« Miracle… Pour une fois, vous avez fait ce que j'ai demandé…Vous pouvez y aller. »

Elle reste immobile.

« A moins, bien sûr, que vous préfériez résumer ces dix lignes en une phrase ? »

Granger se lève, ouvre son sac à la hâte et dépose, sans cérémonie, une dizaine de page sur mon bureau, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Granger ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » dis-je, en brandissant le paquet de feuilles.

« Euh… Ce sont les réponses aux remarques que vous avez faites sur mon devoir. »

!

« Je vois… »

Granger s'avance vers mon bureau, d'un pas décidé.

« Professeur, j'aimerais continuer à faire des recherches au sujet de la Sélénite. Les possibilités d'application de cette pierre me semblent intéressantes. Bien sûr, je ferais mes recherches durant mes heures de libres, une sorte de projet extrascolaire… »

« Et vos notes ? Que dois-je en faire ? »

Granger prend une longue inspiration avant de me noyer sous un flot de parole

« Professeur, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que vous continuiez à me donner votre avis concernant mes recherches. Je pourrais me débrouiller seule, mais vos remarques me feraient gagner du temps et m'apporteraient une autre perspective sur le sujet. Sans compter que votre expérience m'est indispensable si je veux arriver à quelque chose, même si cela peine mon ego de l'avouer. Je sais que vous croulez sous les devoirs à corriger et que vous n'avez pas que ça à faire. Sans compter votre… euh… autre travail. Et que vous me considérez comme une fillette arrogante et agaçante. Peut-être que vous avez raison. Mais ce projet n'est pas une autre tentative pour vous impressionner. Je sais que c'est peine perdue. Voilà six ans que j'essaie, j'ai fini par me faire une raison et abandonner l'idée. Ce que je veux dire, en fait, c'est que je me suis pris d'affection pour le sujet de la Sélénite. Je sais que vous allez refuser de m'aider. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me donne la peine de... enfin… C'était stupide de ma part. Pardon. Au revoir, professeur »

« Granger ? »

« Oui ? » demande-t-elle en se retournant et en me regardant dans les yeux.

« C'est le discours le plus incompréhensible et pathétique, que j'ai jamais entendu… »

Elle baisse la tête.

« Néanmoins… »

« Néanmoins ? » répète-t-elle en relevant la tête.

« Néanmoins, j'accepte de vous aider. »

« Oh… »

« Pas la peine de me remercier. »

« Merci professeur ! »

« De rien. Déguerpissez de ma vue. »

« Euh, professeur, à la page cinq, il y a un point intéressant sur lequel… »

« Granger ? »

« Oui ? »

« Dehors. »

Granger hoche la tête. « A demain professeur. Et… euh… »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Merci pour vos conseils, vos tentatives de m'apprendre la brièveté et pour le temps que vous m'accordez » dit-elle, en refermant la porte.

Merlin, cette gamine est absurde !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Le cobaye**

Une question me trotte dans la tête depuis ce matin : Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter d'aider Granger ?

Ce n'est pas son enthousiasme. J'abhorre les gens qui ne maîtrisent pas leurs émotions.

Ce ne sont pas les compliments disséminées dans son stupide discours. Je suis hermétique à la flatterie.

Ce n'est pas sa (fausse) modestie. Je déteste les pleurnicheurs.

Ce n'est pas le (soi-disant) respect qu'elle m'a montré. Je méprise les lèches bottes.

Ce n'est pas son culot ni son arrogance. J'abomine l'insolence.

Que j'ai accepté de l'aider à cause de sa soif de connaissance serait crédible. Mais c'est un trait, chez elle, que je trouve agaçant. Une soif de connaissance et de pouvoir que j'ai ressenti toute ma vie et qui a causé ma perte. Non. Je n'aime pas les gens qui me rappellent mes erreurs.

C'est lorsque je lis les notes de Granger, que je comprends. J'ai accepté de l'aider parce qu'elle est brillante.

xxx

Je consulte ma montre. Elle devrait arriver dans cinq minutes pour sa quatrième retenue.

La question de l'abominable longueur de ses essais étant réglée, Granger va, enfin, m'être utile. Pour l'instant, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle m'ait facilité la vie, me dis-je, en contemplant les parchemins remplis de ses nombreuses notes et parsemées de mes remarques. Bien sûr, sa méthode révolutionnaire de noter les essais, si je l'applique, me ferait gagner un temps considérable… Hum… Oui bon, admettons…

Peut-être, pourrais-je lui demander de re-stocker l'infirmerie ? Ses potions sont parfaites. Mais, la connaissant, elle va trouver la tâche agréable. Il ne faudrait pas oublier qu'elle est en retenue pour m'avoir insulté.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, je lui ferais préparer des potions qu'un étudiant de première année effectue les yeux fermés. Oui. Cela devrait l'ennuyer prodigieusement.

xxx

Lorsque je tends la liste des potions à Granger, elle ne bronche pas. Pas de grimace, pas de soupir, pas la moindre réaction.

Malédiction ! …Peut-être, a-t-elle besoin d'encouragements ?

« J'espère que vous n'aurez pas de difficultés, Granger. J'ai choisi des potions de votre niveau. Néanmoins, si elles étaient trop compliquées, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. »

Merlin, j'y vais fort !

« Non, professeur, ça ira. Ses potions semblent faciles. »

Evidemment qu'elles sont faciles, crétine !

« Commencez… » je grommelle.

Elle se met au travail. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'entends un bruit de fond suspect qui s'échappe de la bouche de Granger. Elle fredonne en préparant ses potions.

Potion qu'elle a décidé de préparer simultanément… Bon, au moins elle est efficace.

Oui mais elle chantonne ! C'est insupportable, non ?

Si… probablement.

xxx

Je suis salué, à la fin de l'heure, par dix potions parfaites.

« Satisfaisant… Vous pouvez y aller. »

Granger, au lieu de sortir, s'approche de mon bureau et y dépose un pendentif en cristal. Je n'ai aucune peine à reconnaître la pierre. De la sélénite, elle n'aurait pas l'audace ?

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec ça, Granger ? » je murmure, avec une certaine appréhension.

« S'il vous plaît, professeur, est-ce que voudriez porter ce pendentif. J'ai besoin de tester l'aspect pratique de mes recherches ? »

Et si, elle a osé !

« Mes oreilles doivent me décevoir, Granger. Une seconde, j'ai cru que vous me proposiez d'être votre cobaye. »

Granger passe sa main sous sa chemise et ressort une pierre attachée à son cou, l'exacte réplique du pendentif posé sur mon bureau.

« Je pensais la tester moi-même, mais j'ai besoin d'un autre volontaire. »

« Granger, j'ai accepté de vous aider et de vous consacrer mon temps précieux. Vous, en échange, m'avez imposé votre agaçante présence et vos innombrables remarques. Et maintenant, vous avez le culot de me demander d'être votre cobaye ? »

« C'est que, professeur, je ne sais pas à qui demander d'autre. »

« Pourquoi pas Potter ou Weasley ? Que ses deux abrutis servent à quelque chose. ».

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de sérieux. Harry et Ron auraient tendance à prendre cette expérience à la rigolade. »

Elle a raison. Mais pourquoi, faut-il toujours, que ça soit moi !

Granger, déçue, reprend son pendentif.

« Pardon, professeur, ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vous embêterai plus et je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre… »

Soupir

« Donnez-moi ça, crétine » dis-je, en tendant ma main, paume vers le haut.

Je saisis le pendentif. Mon geste est brusque et ma main effleure, malencontreusement, celle de Granger, au passage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer la douceur de sa main.

Est-ce que la situation pourrait être plus inappropriée !

Granger me regarde bizarrement, puis, dépose le pendentif dans la paume de ma main en la caressant au passage.

Apparemment, oui ! Je retire ma main et passe le pendentif autour de mon cou.

« Quel est le protocole de cette… expérience ? » je demande.

« Eh bien, je pensais que nous porterions chacun notre pendentif pendant une journée et que nous procéderions ensuite à un échange le jour d'après et ainsi de suite. Pour voir si des souvenirs de l'autres nous parviennent. »

Merlin ! C'est encore pire que je pensais !

« J'ai passé l'âge d'échanger les bracelets, Granger. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

« Croyez-moi, professeur. Cela n'a rien à voir… » grimace-t-elle.

« Mmh. »

« S'il vous plaît, essayons pendant deux jours. Si c'est insupportable pour vous, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. »

…

…

« Soit... » Je murmure.

Granger hoche la tête, soulagée. Je soupire et lui tend mes remarques sur ses recherches.

« Ah oui… Merci. Qu'avez-vous pensé de… ? »

« Granger ? » je l'interromps.

« Oui je sais. Dehors... »

Elle s'arrête devant la porte.

« Merci pour les potions, j'ai trouvé ça, très relaxant » ajoute-t-elle en sortant.

Relaxant ! Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. On va dire que ce sont mes nerfs qui lâchent, car l'alternative serait que je trouve Granger divertissante. Soupir.

La situation a franchi les limites du rocambolesque.

Je m'installe à mon bureau et décide de planifier une interrogation surprise pour mes classes du lendemain. Voilà qui devrait être assez distrayant pour m'empêcher d'examiner les raisons qui m'ont poussé à accepter ce ridicule pendentif.

xxx

Je suis en train de rédiger mon examen pour la classe de quatrième année, lorsque je sens mes yeux se fermer tout seuls. Je consulte ma montre : 23h.

!

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Moi, qui ne m'endors jamais avant 3h du matin et me réveille à 6h, quoi que je fasse. Moi, insomniaque, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Moi, ayant testé toutes les potions possible et imaginable pour me débarrasser de ce fléau, sans succès. Je m'endors sur mes notes ?

Peu importe, je dois finir de rédiger cet examen. Je lutte cinq minutes, contre une insurmontable fatigue, puis, m'écroule sur mon bureau.


	5. Chapter 5

_Notes : Le texte en italique et entre { } indique le rêve de Severus._

**Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs, souvenirs**

Le lendemain, lorsque je reprends connaissance, mes muscles crient à l'agonie. Quelle idée de s'endormir sur un bureau !

Je me lève en grognant et consulte ma montre. 8h05 Impossible ! Et pourtant… Il semble que j'ai dormi la somme faramineuse de neuf heures !

Ce qui fait que je me sens étonnamment reposé et que je suis en retard pour mon premier cours de potion avec les sixièmes années.

Malédiction ! Je sors ma baguette, exécute un 'Tergeo' sur ma personne, avant d'attraper mes notes, à la hâte, et de sortir en courrant. Ce n'est que lorsque j'arrive devant la porte de la classe que je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle.

Un brouhaha de voix me parvient à travers celle-ci. Et voilà ! Cinq minutes et c'est le chaos !

J'ouvre la porte et la claque derrière moi. Elle fait un bruit tonitruant. Bientôt, trente paires d'yeux me regardent avec étonnement. Je me dirige vers le devant de la classe, sous les murmures confus de mes élèves.

« Silence ! »

Un silence de mort s'installe.

« Cinq… minutes. »

…

« Cinq minutes, que vous auriez dû utiliser pour relire le chapitre d'aujourd'hui. »

…

« Ce même chapitre qui va faire, durant cette heure, l'objet d'une interrogation surprise » j'improvise.

Tous les élèves me regardent horrifiés. Tous, sauf Granger, qui me fixe d'un air interrogateur.

Le léger problème, c'est que je n'ai pas la moindre idée du titre du chapitre en question. A vrai dire, je suis persuadé qu'aucun élève ne sait de quoi il traite. A part, bien sûr…

« Mlle Granger ? Peut-être, pourriez-vous rappeler le titre du chapitre d'aujourd'hui aux inconscients qui n'auraient pas daigné ouvrir leur livre de potion ? »

Granger écarquille les yeux, puis répond : « Oui professeur, le chapitre s'intitule : 'Les élixirs éternels et leurs applications' »

A la bonne heure !

« J'attends deux parchemins sur le sujet. Vous avez cinquante-trois minutes. Commencez ! »

Une heure de tranquillité qui me permettra de préparer les examens de mes autres classes. La journée promet d'être plaisante.

xxx

L'aspect moins réjouissant de ma technique m'apparaît le soir, lorsque je me vois dans l'obligation de corriger ma tripotée d'examens.

Dès que Granger arrive, je lui refile les piles d'examens de première, deuxième et troisième année, ainsi que les réponses attendues, tandis que je m'empare du reste, avec un enthousiasme relatif.

« Corrigez ça… En silence » dis-je, en guise de bienvenue.

Granger fixe l'énorme pile d'examen, d'un air médusé.

« Professeur, avez-vous donné des examens à toutes vos classes, en même temps ? »

« Apparemment. »

Granger secoue la tête et se met à la tâche. L'heure de retenue se passe dans un silence ponctué de grognements de ma part et de murmures désabusés de Granger.

« Granger, il est 20h00. »

Aucune réaction. Je soupire, me lève, me place derrière et hurle « Granger ! »

Elle sursaute et porte la main à sa poitrine.

« Vous pouvez y aller » dis-je, sourire en coin.

« Je n'ai pas fini, professeur. »

« Vous finirez demain. Je ne pense pas que mes élèves meurent d'impatience de recevoir le résultat de leur pitoyable performance. »

« Pitoyable, est peut-être un mot un peu faible. »

Je la regarde en haussant un sourcil.

« Votre compassion pour vos camarades est sans limite, ma parole ! »

Elle me lance un regard, qui pourrait vouloir dire : 'Vous vous êtes regardé ?'

Je la fixe d'un air de défi. Elle baisse les yeux.

Dommage…

« Professeur… le pendentif ? »

Ah oui, avec ce cirque, j'avais oublié ce maudit pendentif. Je retire le cristal et le laisse tomber dans la paume de Granger. Elle fait de même avec le sien.

« Professeur, avez-vous remarqué quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel depuis que vous portez ce cristal ? »

…

…

!

« Peut-être qu'il a un effet soporifique » je murmure.

« Vraiment ? Je n'ai rien remarqué. »

« Etes-vous insomniaque, Granger ? »

« Non… »

« Alors, croyez en mon expérience. »

…

« Ça fait longtemps ? » demande-t-elle.

« Granger ? »

« Dehors ? »

« C'est ça » je murmure avec un ersatz de sourire.

xxx

Cette fois, je prends soin de me trouver dans mon lit à 23h pile. Au moins, cette stupide expérience aura servi à quelque chose, me dis-je, en fermant les yeux et en me laissant envahir par le sommeil.

_{ _

_Je me retrouve à l'intérieur d'une maison inconnue, l'archétype de la maison de banlieue moldue._

_« Professeur Snape ! » s'écrit une voix derrière moi._

_Je me retourne avec stupéfaction._

_« Encore vous ! Vous ne pourriez pas me laisser en paix cinq minutes ? » je m'exclame, effaré de retrouver Hermione Granger, même dans mes rêves._

_Granger s'approche de moi d'un air décidé, s'arrête à quelques millimètres de ma personne, avant de me pointer son index dessus. _

_« Severus Snape, je VOUS rappelle que c'est VOUS qui m'avez assigné trente retenues. Donc ne venez pas VOUS plaindre après, que je VOUS impose ma présence. Et je VOUS signale que VOUS êtes dans la maison de mes parents. Donc, que l'intrus ici, c'est VOUS ! » dit-elle, en m'enfonçant violemment son index dans le ventre._

…

…

_« Je vois... Peut-être pourriez vous retirer votre index, et, quand vous aurez cessé d'être hystérique, me dire ce que je fais ici ? » je murmure à son oreille._

_« Je ne sais pas »_

_Elle fait un pas en arrière._

_« Granger, il me semble que c'est la première fois de votre vie que… » _

_Je suis interrompu par un cri._

_« Hermione ! Tu as reçu une lettre bizarre ! » _

_Une petite fille dévale aussitôt les escaliers. _

_« Une lettre ? Pour moi ? Tu es sûre ! » _

_Granger se retourne vers moi._

_« Apparemment, nous sommes dans un de mes souvenirs. »_

_« Vraiment ? Je n'aurais jamais deviné » dis-je, en haussant un sourcil._

_« C'est le jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard… Sortons d'ici, s'il vous plaît. » _

_Elle m'attrape par le bras. Je résiste_

_« J'y suis, j'y reste. Maintenant, taisez-vous, j'aimerais entendre ce que ces deux-là ont à dire » dis-je en désignant la famille Granger._

_Granger soupire, lâche mon bras, puis se laisse tomber sur le canapé du séjour._

_« Si vous y tenez. » _

_Son manque d'enthousiasme me paraît suspect, mais je me désintéresse bientôt d'elle._

_Mini-Hermione a ouvert la lettre et la lit, ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes._

_« Ça va ma chérie ? » demande Mme Granger. « Qu'est-ce qui est écrit ? »_

_Mini-Hermione ne répond rien et tend la lettre à sa mère, qui lit quelques lignes et laisse échapper un ricanement._

_« Quelle curieuse plaisanterie ! » _

_Mini-Hermione regarde sa mère avec, ce qui me paraît être, de la pitié._

_« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une plaisanterie, maman. » _

_« Hermione, ne soit pas ridicule… » murmure-t-elle d'un ton qui laisse entrevoir une pointe de panique._

_« Je ne suis pas ridicule, je pense que c'est la vérité. »_

_« Ma chérie, tu sais bien que c'est impossible… Cette lettre… Ce sont des balivernes. Non, quelqu'un aura voulu te faire un tour. » _

_Mini-Hermione perd patience : « Non maman, c'est possible ! Tu te rappelles la fois ou notre chat était coincé dans l'arbre et qu'il s'est, sans explication, retrouvé dans mes bras ? Ou celle, où j'étais triste de couper mes cheveux et qu'ils ont repoussés en une nuit ? Ou la fois, où je me suis mise en colère et… »_

_« Hermione, tais-toi! C'est grotesque ! Tu es une petite fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale ! »_

_« Mais, maman… ! » _

_« Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Va dans ta chambre. » _

_Mini-Hermione secoue la tête et se dirige, en hâte, vers sa chambre._ _Je n'hésite qu'une seconde avant de la suivre, abandonnant Granger au rez-de-chaussée._

_Arrivée dans sa chambre, mini-Hermione s'écroule sur son lit et se met à pleurer._

_Puis elle murmure entre deux sanglots : « Mais je le suis maman… tu ne comprends pas… je sens que je le suis… Je sais que je ne suis pas normale… que ne suis à ma place nulle part … Je sais que je peux faire des choses…»_

_Ce discours me donne une désagréable sensation au creux de l'estomac. Et une envie irrationnelle de consoler cette petite fille._

_Mini-Hermione sèche ses larmes et se met à fixer le vide._ _Tout à coup, une peluche vole dans ses bras._

_« Je te le prouverai, maman, je te prouverai que je suis anormale » murmure-t-elle à son ours en peluche._

_La sensation au creux de mon ventre s'intensifie._ _Anormal… Monstre… Bête de foire… Aberration de la nature, des termes avec lesquels, je me suis familiarisé durant mon enfance._

_Des termes, qui me donnent envie de hurler à Hermione, qu'elle n'a rien de monstrueux ou d'anormal, qu'elle est une sorcière et que si sa mère est trop stupide pour le comprendre, c'est qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine._

_Cette chambre d'enfant me paraît, tout à coup, trop petite._ _Etouffante._ _Il faut que je sorte d'ici._

_J'abandonne Mini-Hermione et descend les escaliers._ _Mme Granger est assise sur une chaise et fixe le sol en secouant la tête. La lettre de Dumbledore est abandonnée sur la table._

_Sa fille la regarde avec pitié._

_« Ils n'ont jamais compris… Comment aurait-ils pu comprendre ? » dit-elle._

_Je ne peux que hocher la tête._

…

_« Partons d'ici, voulez-vous » je murmure, en lui tendant ma main._

_Elle regarde mon bras tendu avec stupéfaction, puis, se décide à le saisir._ _Nous sortons de la maison, en silence._

…

_« Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? » _

_Hermione lève les yeux et sert ma main._

_« Le soir, mon père est rentré. Ma mère lui a montré la lettre. Il y a eu des cris, des insultes et après sont venus les accusations. Ils se sont disputés longtemps. J'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais finir. Je suis restée dans ma chambre. Au début, j'écoutais ce qu'ils disaient, mais, au bout d'un moment, je ne voulais plus les entendre. Alors, j'ai placé des écouteurs sur mes oreilles puis j'ai mis le volume à fond. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis imaginé ailleurs, à Poudlard. Le lendemain matin, le professeur Mc Gonagall est venue nous rendre visite.»_

_« Heureusement, que ce n'était pas moi… » _

_Hermione esquisse un sourire et hoche la tête._

_« Elle a discuté longuement avec eux. Je pense qu'elle a utilisé un sortilège pour calmer ma mère. Ils ont fini par accepter la situation… Mais, après ça, ma relation avec mes parents n'a plus été pareille. Désormais, entre nous, je ne sais pas comment expliquer, il y a une tension, un malaise, un non-dit… »_

_« Le monde magique leur paraît abstrait. Ils ne savent pas comment réagir. »_

_« Sans doute. » _

_« Et vous ? » _

_« Moi ? »_

_« Avez-vous trouvé votre place dans le monde des sorciers ? » je demande._

…

_« Je crois bien, oui… »_

_« Tant mieux. » _

_Hermione me regarde, les yeux ronds._

_« Je me disais, à l'instant, que ceci me semblait trop réel pour être un rêve. Mais maintenant, je suis persuadée que s'en est un. »_

_« Vraiment ? Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? » _

_« Parce que, Monsieur Severus Snape, vous êtes beaucoup trop gentil pour être réel » dit-elle, en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un bisou sur ma joue._

_Je n'ai pas le temps de la détromper ou de dire quoi que ce soit._ _Hermione, à mon désarroi, est en train de disparaître._

_« Severus ? » murmure-t-elle, avant de s'évaporer.  
}_

xxx

Je me réveille dans mon lit, désorienté.

Je viens de faire un rêve étrange, dont les bribes commencent à m'échapper.

Il y avait une petite fille triste, que j'avais envie de consoler.

Il y avait aussi un baiser innocent, reçu en guise de reconnaissance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Vous ne vous rappelez de rien ?**

Je me creuse les méninges toute la matinée, mais ne parviens pas à me remémorer ce rêve. Voilà qui est frustrant ! Pour une fois que je semble faire un rêve agréable, je suis incapable de m'en souvenir, alors que je me rappelle mes cauchemars dans les moindres détails. Peut-être, suis-je masochiste ?

Je secoue la tête et me résous à oublier cette histoire sur le chemin de la grande salle. Je m'assois à côté de Minerva et fixe, sans enthousiasme, le contenu de mon assiette.

Ma voisine passe le repas à me jeter des coups d'œil, qu'elle pense discrets. Au bout d'un siècle de ce manège, je pose ma fourchette et mon couteau avec fracas et me retourne vers elle pour lui demander : « Qu'y a-t-il, Minerva ? »

« Rien. »

« Dans ce cas, pourriez vous arrêtez de me fixer telle une psychopathe pendant que je mange. Cela me coupe l'appétit. »

« Psychopathe ? Pour votre information, j'étais simplement en train de me dire que vous aviez bonne mine et que si vous vouliez faire quelque chose à propos de vos cheveux, vous auriez presque l'air décent » dit-elle en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

? !

xxx

L'après-midi, je dois rendre les essais de ma classe de sixième année. C'est l'hécatombe. Le fait que personne n'ait lu le chapitre, à part Granger, n'a pas aidé. Je pourrais annuler cet examen, mais cela n'inciterait pas mes élèves à pendre la peine de lire le chapitre avant le cours.

A la place, je décide de leur faire préparer une potion facile et de la noter pour les aider à remonter leurs pitoyables moyennes. Tout le monde va me prendre pour un tyran de refaire un examen. J'ai hâte de voir leur tête…

xxx

Le soir, je remarque que le cristal autour de mon cou est resté silencieux, pas une bribe d'information ne m'ait parvenue.

Cette expérience s'apparente à un fiasco. Je sens que Granger va être déçue, et le pire, c'est que cela ne me réjouis pas.

xxx

Quelle n'est pas ma surprise, de la voir arriver en retenue vêtue d'un grand sourire.

« Granger. »

« Professeur Snape » répond-elle, en m'adressant une révérence comique. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait marché ! Ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu. Je suppose que le fait d'être inconscient active le cristal… »

Je fronce les sourcils

« Granger, pouvez-vous me dire, pour l'amour de Merlin, de quoi vous êtes en train de parler ? »

Le sourire de Granger s'évanouit.

« Oh, Professeur… Vous ne vous rappelez pas ? ».

« Me rappeler de quoi ! »

« Du rêve que nous avons partagé ensemble. »

Ridicule !

« Mlle Granger, vous confondez vos désirs avec la réalité. »

Elle insiste.

« Vous n'avez pas fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit ? Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? »

…

…

« Je me rappelle de quelque chose, mais cela n'a aucun rapport avec vous. »

Granger hoche la tête et demande « De quoi vous rappelez vous, professeur ? »

…

« Il y avait une petite fille » je murmure.

Granger hoche la tête. « Oui… Elle était triste, n'est-ce pas ? »

!

…

Serait-ce possible qu'elle ait raison ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien ?

« Professeur, est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de porter le pendentif encore quelques jours, pour être sûr ? »

Je secoue la tête. Non, cela ne me dérange pas de dormir huit heures par nuit.

Granger esquisse un sourire radieux.

« Assez perdu de temps, je vous rappelle que vous êtes ici en retenue et non pas pour prendre le thé » dis-je, en désignant la pile entamée d'examens à corriger. « Au travail. »

Elle hoche la tête

« Professeur, pourquoi avez-vous refait un examen à notre classe, aussi rapidement après le premier ? »

« Pour une raison raisonnable, qui ne vous regarde aucunement » je murmure, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Professeur, si je ne vous connaissez pas, je dirais que vous avez fait cela, pour permettre à certain de remonter leur moyenne » répond-elle, en souriant.

« Ridicule ! »

« Non, je ne crois pas » murmure-t-elle en se mettant au travail.

Une heure plus tard, nous arrivons au bout de nos peines et Granger soupire de soulagement.

« Peut-être, pour la prochaine retenue, pourrions-nous envisager une tâche moins exténuante ? » je propose.

Elle hoche la tête et m'adresse un petit sourire.

« Oh, professeur, j'ai failli oublier… » dit-elle, en sortant un paquet de sa poche. « Le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci. »

Elle n'aurait pas osé ?

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait l'utiliser une fois par jour et que ce serait efficace pour ce que vous avez. »

Apparemment si, la maudite !

« Je vois. »

« Professeur, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas, mais… vous n'êtes pas malade, n'est-ce pas ? »

? !

« Non, Granger, je me porte comme un charme. »

« Oh… Tant mieux » dit-elle, avant de fermer la porte.

Décidément, les femmes sont des êtres étranges…

xxx

Cette fois, il faut que je…, me dis-je, alors que ma tête touche l'oreiller et que je sombre dans un profond sommeil.

_{ _

_Je me retrouve dans un endroit familier : ma maison de Spinner End._

_« Ça ne me rappelle rien, et vous ? » murmure Hermione, derrière moi._

_Je me retourne vers elle et lui répond_ : _« Chacun son tour, on dirait. »_

_« Alors, vous vous rappelez ? » _

_« Evidemment. Je me rappelle que vous êtes partie sans demander votre reste. »_

_« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, vous savez. Je n'ai aucun contrôle. »_

_« Mmh. » _

_« Où sommes-nous ? » demande-t-elle, en regardant les environs._

_« Chez moi. »_

_« Oh… C'est… » _

_« Une ruine ? » je propose._

_« Ce n'est pas… » _

_« Epargnez-moi… » je murmure. « Cette maison devrait être rasée. Et si ce n'était pas mon habitation, je le ferais. »_

_Un bruit de porte se fait entendre derrière nous._ _Je me retourne et contemple mon alter ego, à l'âge de dix ans._

_« Est-ce qu'elle est arrivée ? » demande-t-il, à sa mère._

_« Pas encore, mon chéri. » _

_Elle est agacée, cela fait un mois que je la harcèle, quotidiennement, avec cette lettre._

_« C'est vous ? » demande Hermione, en s'approchant de mon alter ego._

_Il porte des habits trop larges et mal assortis. Je grimace devant ce pathétique tableau._

_« Mes parents étaient pauvre » dis-je, avant qu'elle fasse le moindre commentaire. _

_Comme si la pauvreté pouvait tout expliquer…_

_« Je n'avais pas le choix » j'ajoute, pour me défendre._

_Hermione hoche doucement la tête._

_« Ah ! Si ça se trouve ces aberrations de la nature ont fini par l'oublier » grogne mon père._

_« Ils ne m'ont pas oublié, n'est-ce pas, maman ? » _

_« Mais non, mon chéri » répond Eileen._

_« Ou peut-être qu'ils ont décidé, que tu n'avais pas ta place dans cette école de dégénérés. » grimace Tobias._

_« Ce n'est pas une école de dégénérés ! » proteste mon alter ego, les poings serrés._

_« Bien sûr que si ! Et si tu veux mon avis, petit imbécile, le mieux pour toi serait de rester ici parmi les gens normaux ! »_

_« Tobias » proteste mollement Eileen._

_Maman, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas l'énergie de défendre votre fils, votre monde ?_

_« Quoi ? Il faut qu'il en prenne conscience ! Il faut qu'il se rendre compte que ça n'a rien de naturel ! »_

_« Tobias, s'il te plaît. »_

_« Ces abominations de la nature ! Ces mutants ! Ces erreurs ! Ces malformés de naissance ! » _

_« TAISEZ-VOUS ! » hurle Hermione. « Comment osez-vous parler ainsi de votre fils ? »_

_Je la regarde, stupéfait._

_« Il ne peut pas vous entendre, Hermione » je murmure, ébranlé._

_« Je sais. » _

_« Je vais dans ma chambre » déclare mon alter ego en sortant de la pièce._

_Je lui emboîte le pas._ _Hermione ne tarde pas à me suivre._

_Ma chambre se compose d'un vieux lit, d'une armoire bancale et d'une bibliothèque remplie de livres à l'aspect décrépi._ _J'avais oublié combien cette pièce était déprimante._

_Hermione regarde mon alter ego et murmure: « Tu n'es pas un dégénéré, Severus, j'espère que tu le sais. »_

_« Il le sait. » _

_Hermione se retourne vers moi._ _J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'avait oublié._

_« Venez, laissons-le à son livre de potion » dis-je, en posant ma main sur son épaule._

_Nous sortons de la maison et marchons, quelques temps, en silence._ _Tout à coup, Hermione s'arrête._ _Je continue, durant quelques pas, puis me retourne vers elle._

_Elle prend une grande inspiration, se dirige résolument vers moi et passe ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'enlacer._ _Pendant toute l'opération, je reste les bras ballants et la regarde, choqué._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous… ? » _

_« Chut… S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi, pour une fois… » murmure-t-elle, en blottissant sa tête contre mon torse._

_Je laisse échapper un soupir._

_« Je suis désolée » murmure-t-elle._

_Cette phrase me sort de ma stupeur._

_« Je ne veux pas de votre pitié » dis-je, en attrapant ses épaules pour la repousser loin de moi._

_« Et de l'empathie, Severus, accepteriez-vous cela ? » _

…

…

_« Peut-être. » _

_Je retire mes mains de ses épaules et en les laisse retomber le long de mon corps._

_« Je comprends » dit-elle, en me regardant dans les yeux._

_Je hoche la tête._

…

…

_« Peut-être que la prochaine fois, comme c'est mon tour, aurais-je la possibilité de choisir et d'examiner un souvenir un peu moins… » _

_« Intense ? Déprimant ? »_

_Elle sourit._

_« Hermione, si je me rappelle de quoi que ce soit à mon réveil. Je doute qu'il y ait une prochaine fois. » _

_« Alors peut-être, qu'il est mieux, que vous ne vous rappeliez de rien » suggère-t-elle, avant de disparaître. _

_}_

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, le lendemain, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait le moindre rêve.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Le shampoing**

Durant une éternité, je fixe la bouteille de shampoing d'un œil torve, avant de me décider à l'utiliser. Si Minerva prétend que je peux être décent uniquement en utilisant ce produit, ce serait stupide de ne pas essayer, non ? Je ne me suis jamais préoccupé de mon allure, sachant que je ne pourrais jamais changer mon physique ingrat.

Je n'ai jamais cherché à plaire à personne. Alors pourquoi commencer ?

Je suis ridicule. Tout ce cirque, pour une bouteille de shampoing… Je parie que personne ne va remarquer la différence…

xxx

Hum…Peut-être ai-je parlé trop vite, me dis-je, lorsque trois cent paires d'yeux me fixe d'un air stupéfait, durant le petit déjeuner. Je ne parle pas des murmures...

Minerva semble vouloir m'adresser la parole depuis le début du repas. Je fixe résolument mes œufs durs.

« Severus… »

« Ne… dites… rien. »

« Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, vous êtes charmant. »

Charmant ? Tuez-moi… Tuez-moi, maintenant.

xxxx

« Professeur, qu'est-il arrivé à vos cheveux ? »

« Je les ai lavé, cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

xxx

« Professeur, quel shampoing avez-vous utilisé ? »

« Demandez à Mc Gonagall, cinquante points en moins pour Serdaigle. »

xxx

« Professeur, si vous désirez plus de volume, je connais un bon produit. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, cinquante points en moins pour Poudsouffle. »

xxx

« Professeur ? Voudriez-vous un peigne ? »

« Non merci, cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard… Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous l'avez cherché. »

xxx

Si j'entends encore une fois le mot cheveux ou shampoing ou un de ses dérivé, je ne réponds plus de rien, me dis-je, à la fin de la journée.

A 19h, Granger arrive pour sa retenue.

« Entrez. »

« Bonsoir, professeur Snape ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Elle éclate de rire.

« Ils vont s'en remettre, professeur. »

« Vous croyez ? »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Vous devriez être flatté, vous savez... »

« Flatté, que toute l'école s'intéresse à mes problèmes capillaires ? »

« Non, flatté d'être le centre d'attention. Tout le monde parle de vous en des termes élogieux. »

Soupir.

« Granger, contrairement à vous, tout le monde n'apprécie pas d'être le centre d'attention. »

« Comment ça, contrairement à moi ? » demande-t-elle.

« Ne me faites pas croire que cette manie de lever, sans arrêt, la main en classe pour répondre à la moindre question, n'est pas une manière agaçante de vous faire remarquer. »

…

« J'essaie simplement de m'intégrer, professeur. C'est peut-être agaçant pour vous, mais c'est le seul moyen de prouver à tout le monde que j'ai bien ma place dans cette école. »

!

« Petite sotte, tout le monde en est convaincu. »

« Tout le monde ? »

« Eh bien oui. »

« Tout le monde, tout le monde ? »

« Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir, Granger ? » je soupire

« C'est que vous… enfin… je veux dire… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu cette impression… de votre part » dit-elle, en baissant les yeux.

« Je vois… Granger, vous devriez avoir remarqué, depuis le temps, que je n'ai pas l'habitude de féliciter mes élèves… Mais, si j'avais l'obligation de ne garder qu'une élève dans mon cours. Le choix se ferait entre Mlle Lovegood et vous-même. Vous auriez peut-être l'avantage, du fait que je vous trouve légèrement moins démente que votre camarade. »

…

…

…

« Granger ? »

« Merci, professeur » murmure t-elle, au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Remettez-vous… »

Elle hoche la tête d'un air absent.

« Et faites ce que vous voulez ce soir, du moment que cette activité est conduite en silence. Tout le monde, m'a harcelé et je n'ai rien eu le temps de préparer… »

« Pauvre, professeur » murmure-t-elle en souriant.

« Granger, j'ai retiré un total de deux cent points, aujourd'hui, ne me tentez pas… »

« Pardon… Peut-être que je pourrais continuer les potions pour l'infirmerie ? »

«Vous connaissez le chemin. »

Granger hoche la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends un fredonnement. J'avais pourtant dis 'en silence'. Dois-je réunir le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste, pour me lever et aller lui faire une remarque. Non, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

xxx

Le soir, lorsque je me retrouve dans mon lit, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de demander à Granger si elle avait fait un autre rêve.

Il faudra que je m'en rappelle demain, oui… demain…

_{  
Je me retrouve dans une salle de classe de Poudlard, durant le cours de charme. Les élèves ont, devant eux, une plume qu'ils essaient, sans succès, de faire léviter._

_« Oh non… » murmure Hermione._

_« Quoi ? » _

_« Vous allez voir… » _

'_L'autre Hermione' lance à Weasley, sur un ton que l'on utilise en général pour parler à un parfait imbécile : « Tu ne prononces pas bien. Il faut dire Win-gar-dium Leviosa en accentuant bien le 'gar' » _

_« Tu n'as qu'à le faire si tu es si intelligente » lui répond Weasley._

'_L'autre Hermione' prend une grande inspiration et articule, en pointant sa baguette sur la plume : « Wingardium Leviosa ! » _

_Sa plume s'élève dans les airs, sous les regards stupéfaits de la classe._

_« Bravo, très bien ! Regardez tous, Mlle Granger a réussi ! » s'exclame Filius en applaudissant._

_Je lève les yeux au ciel._

_« M'as-tu vu. » _

_Elle soupire._

_« Pourquoi, dès que je réussi quelque chose, tout le monde me traite de m'as-tu vu. »_

_« Peut-être, parce que vous avez le triomphe tellement modeste » dis-je, en désignant 'l'autre Hermione' qui lance à Weasley un sourire satisfait, avant de déclarer : « Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'on fait. »_

_« Je ne savais pas que j'étais si… » grimace Hermione._

_« Agaçante ? Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour vous en rendre compte. » _

_« Parce que vous, vous ne jubilez jamais au dépend des autres, peut-être ? » demande-t-elle._

_« Si c'est le cas, je le fais en silence ou plus discrètement. »_

_« Tu parles ! » s'exclame-t-elle_

_« Pardon ? » _

_« Vous vous croyez subtil lorsque vous tourmentez Harry ? Désolé de vous décevoir, Severus, mais vous faites cela si subtilement que toute l'école est au courant que vous le détestez.»_

_« Granger, ne me poussez pas à bout. » _

_« Sinon quoi, vous allez me retirer des points, peut-être ? Je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans un rêve et que vous ne vous souviendrez probablement de rien, demain matin. »_

_« 'Probablement', ne veut pas dire 'sûrement', Granger, et laissez-moi vous dire que si je me rappelle de quoi que ce soit … » _

_« Chut ! Taisez-vous. Le cours est terminé. Ron ne va pas tarder à m'insulter.» _

_!_

…

_« Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter. C'est un vrai cauchemar cette fille ! » s'exclame Weasley, en sortant de la classe._

'_L'autre Hermione' ramasse ses affaires et sort de la classe en courant et en bousculant Weasley, au passage._

_« J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'a entendu » murmure Potter._

_« Et alors ? Elle a bien dû se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas d'ami » répond Weasley._

_« Venez » dit Hermione, en me tendant la main._

_Je regarde sa main sans la prendre._

_« Où va-t-on ? » _

_« Dans les toilettes des filles. »_

_« Allez-y, je vous suis » dis-je, en refusant de prendre sa main et en faisant un geste impatient vers la sortie._

_Hermione soupire et s'exécute._ _Lorsque nous arrivons devant la porte des toilettes, Hermione murmure en ouvrant la porte : « Ne me jugez pas. » _

'_l'autre Hermione' est assise sur le sol et pleure à chaudes larmes. On dirait qu'elle porte la misère du monde sur ses épaules._

_Tout ça, à cause de cette stupide remarque ?_

_« Pourquoi, pleurez-vous ? » _

_« Je pleure parce que je me sens seule, dépaysée et que je n'ai personne à qui parler. Parce que, je pensais que ce serait plus facile de se faire des amis à Poudlard, qu'à mon ancienne école. Parce que, je viens de me rendre compte que si je n'ai jamais eu d'ami, c'est parce que tout le monde me trouve agaçante. Parce que, je ne sais pas comment faire pour me faire accepter par les autres. Est-ce que tu as déjà ressenti ça, Severus ? » _

_« Oui. » _

_Ses yeux noisette sont plongés dans les miens en une communication muette._ _Je brise le charme et détourne les yeux._

_« Sortons d'ici » je propose, en ouvrant la porte._

_Lorsque que nous sommes dans le couloir, elle m'avoue : « Je suis restée dans les toilettes, tout l'après-midi, puis un troll de quatre mètres de haut est venu m'attaquer. » _

_!_

_« Je ne serais plus là si la cavalerie n'était pas arrivée, sous la forme de Ron et Harry. »_

_« Je le savais ! J'ai toujours trouvé cette histoire de troll implausible. Pourquoi avoir menti ? »_

_« Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient des ennuis. »_

_Je lève les yeux au ciel._

_«Paradoxalement, c'est grâce à ce mensonge que je suis devenue leur amie. »_

_« Oui, rien ne créé plus de lien que de mentir à ses professeurs. Avez-vous autre chose à m'avouer, pendant que nous y sommes ?»_

_Elle hoche la tête. Je hausse les sourcils._

_« En première année, j'ai mis le feu à votre cape parce que je pensais que vous essayiez d'ensorceler Harry. En deuxième année, j'ai volé des ingrédients dans votre réserve pour préparer du Polynectar pour que nous puissions entrer dans le dortoir des serpentards et espionner Malfoy que nous pensions être 'l'héritier des serpentard'. En troisième année, Mc Gonagall m'a donné un retourneur de temps pour suivre plus de cours et, à la fin de l'année, Harry et moi, l'avons utilisé pour permettre à Sirius Black, que nous savions innocent, de s'échapper. » _

_« QUOI ! » _

_« Désolée, professeur. » _

_« Trois mille points en moins pour Gryffondor et retenue avec moi pour le reste de votre vie.»_

_« Faute avouée, à moitié pardonné ? » suggère-t-elle._

_« Très bien, retenue jusqu'à vos cinquante ans. »_

_« Vous êtes trop bon, professeur. »_

_« Je sais. »_

…

…

_« Pour changer de sujet, je n'ai pas osé vous le dire en face de peur que vous m'étrangliez, mais, j'aime beaucoup vos cheveux » dit-elle, avec un petit sourire._

_« Inutile d'essayer de me flatter, Hermione, il n'y aura aucune autre réduction concernant votre retenue. » _

_« Je me demande si c'est aussi doux que ça en a l'air » dit-elle en approchant sa main de mon visage._

_« Que… ! » ai-je le temps d'articuler, avant qu'Hermione blottisse sa main dans mes cheveux._

_« Ça alors, ça l'est » murmure-t-elle, en caressant des mèches de ses doigts..._

_Une situation bizarrement plaisante, mais inappropriée._

_Soupir._

_« Hermione, vous m'avez embrassé, vous m'avez enlacé et maintenant vous caressez mes cheveux. » _

_« Oui et alors ? » _

_« Et alors, vous n'avez pas l'impression de dépasser les limites ? » je demande._

_« Non, ce n'est qu'un rêve, pas la réalité. Par conséquent, je peux faire tout ce dont j'ai envie. Spécialement, ce que je n'oserais pas faire dans la vie réelle » dit-elle, en haussant les épaules._

_« Etrange logique » je murmure._

_« Et si ça ne vous plaît pas, Severus » dit-elle, en passant une fois de plus sa main dans mes cheveux. « Vous n'avez qu'à dire 'stop'. »_

_C'est vrai, me dis-je, en restant silencieux._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : sur un malentendu, ça peut marcher**

« Vous allez réduire en poudre cette tonne de scarabées et ensuite la placer dans ses bocaux et le tout, en silence ! » dis-je, en posant un énorme récipient devant Granger.

« Ais-je fait quelque chose de mal, professeur ? »

« Je ne sais pas, à votre avis ? »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« Pourquoi, Granger, ai-je, depuis ce matin, le souvenir de vous avoir retiré trois mille points ? »

Elle écarquille les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas, professeur. »

Pourquoi, ai-je l'impression qu'elle me ment ?

« Vous n'auriez pas l'audace de me mentir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, professeur. »

Intéressant.

« Et qu'en est-il de ces rêves, Granger ? »

« Qu'en est-il ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je vous demande ! » je m'exclame.

« C'est que, professeur, je ne suis pas certaine à cent pour cent que l'expérience soit un succès. Je ne me rappelle que des fragments de rêves. Je suis en train de consulter un livre sur le sujet qui devrait résoudre le problème. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas de continuer l'expérience jusque là. »

Pourquoi, ai-je l'impression qu'elle me mène en bateau ?

« Mmh. »

Granger me regarde innocemment.

« Commencez, vous avez assez perdu de temps. Et quand je dis 'en silence' Granger, c'est réellement 'en silence'. »

« Que… ? »

« Pas une parole, pas un soupir et surtout pas de fredonnement ! »

« Fredonnement ? Je vous assure, professeur que je ne… ! »

« Si, Granger, constamment… Et c'est extrêmement agaçant. »

xxx

Et effectivement, au bout de vingt minutes…

« Granger… »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous recommencez. »

« Pardon, professeur » dit-elle en rougissant. « Je ne fais pas exprès, je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« Promettez toujours… »

xxx

Je suis certain qu'elle me cache quelque chose, si seulement je pouvais me rappeler de ces maudits rêves, me dis-je, avant de sombrer, une fois de plus, dans le sommeil.

_{  
Je me retrouve à Poudlard. Cette fois, à l'époque de ma scolarité et pendant le cours de potion de Slughorn._

_« Tu m'as menti » je reproche à Hermione, dès que je l'aperçois._

_« Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas le choix. Si je t'avais dis la vérité, tu m'aurais retiré un milliard de points et tu aurais refusé de continuer à partager ces rêves avec moi. »_

_« Oui et alors ? »_

_« Et alors, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'arrêtent… » _

_« Pourquoi ? » _

_« Tu sais pourquoi… » murmure-t-elle._

_« Vraiment ? » dis-je, en haussant un sourcil._

_« Bien, si tu veux que je te l'épelles, je te trouve fascinant et j'aimerais te comprendre. » _

_Fascinant !_

_« Ridicule ! »_

_Elle hausse les épaules, l'air de dire 'c'est comme ça'._

_Je secoue la tête._

_« Tu es au courant que je me doute de quelque chose et que si j'apprends que tu m'as menti, je vais être TRES en colère » dis-je._

_« Tu es au courant que tu parles de toi à la troisième personne ? » _

_« Hermione… » _

_« Severus… » _

_« … Cette potion appelée aussi 'chance liquide' assure le succès à celui qui la boit. Elle n'est pas utilisée couramment car elle se révèle toxique à l'usage. Vous allez essayer, pendant cette heure, de préparer cette potion. Je dis 'essayer' car, pour l'instant, aucun élève n'a jamais réussi. Vous avez une heure, bonne chance ! » déclare Slughorn, avec un petit sourire._

_« Felix Felicis ! » s'exclame Hermione._

_« Dix points. » _

_Hermione me tire la langue._

_« Où est-ce que tu es ?» _

_« Là… » _

_« Pour une fois, c'est à mon tour de t'observer par-dessus ton épaule, j'ai hâte ! » dit-elle, avec un grand sourire, en se dirigeant vers mon alter ego._

_Je soupire et la suit._

_Mon alter ego est plongé dans son livre de potion et lit les instructions en fronçant les sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une boulette de papier derrière la tête et se retourne._

_« Eh Snivellus ! Ne te donne pas autant de peine pour cette potion, ton cas est désespéré. Toute la chance du monde ne suffira pas pour te trouver une cavalière pour samedi… »_

_« Qui est cet abruti ? » demande Hermione._

_« Je suppose, Black, que tu vas y aller en couple avec Lupin, ou est-ce Potter ? » répond mon alter ego._

_« Cet abruti, n'est autre que l'homme que tu as aidé à faire échapper en troisième année » Je réponds._

_« Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un crétin de première qu'il mérite la prison » raisonne Hermione._

_« Pour ton information, Snivellus, j'y vais avec la plus belle fille de l'école … » s'exclame Black._

_« Raconte cela à quelqu'un que ça intéresse » l'interrompt mon alter ego, en érigeant un bouclier autour de lui avec sa baguette et en se replongeant dans son manuel._

_« Brillant ! » s'exclame Hermione en me regardant, avec un grand sourire._

_Je ne peux que la regarder, étonné._

_Mon alter ego a rassemblé ses ingrédients et commence sa potion en faisant, à mesure, des annotations dans son livre._ _Hermione s'approche pour lire par-dessus son épaule._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? » demande-t-elle._

_« Je suppose que je suis en train de corriger les données du livre. » _

_« Quoi ! » _

_Je lève les yeux au ciel_

_« Tu ne crois pas, petite sotte, que les instructions données par ce manuel sont les seules possibles et par conséquent la meilleure façon de procéder. »_

_« Bien sûr que si ! Sinon, à quoi sert ce livre ? »_

_« A avoir une base, sur laquelle expérimenter. » _

_« Dis-moi que tu plaisante ! » s'exclame Hermione, livide._

_Je secoue la tête._

_« Incroyable ! Et tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant ? Je ne sais pas moi, au premier cours de potion, quelque chose du genre : ne suivez pas votre manuel de potion à la lettre. Ce qui est écrit n'est qu'un exemple des multiples façons de faire ! » hurle-t-elle._

_« Je pensais que c'était évident. » _

_« Eh bien non, ça ne l'est pas ! Pas pour une née-moldue qui a l'habitude d'utiliser chaque livre, en pensant, qu'il est parole d'évangile ! »_

…

_« Je vois… »_

_« Oh, tu vois, j'en suis ravie ! Cela fait juste six ans que j'ai perdu à essayer de suivre le manuel… » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Calme-toi, Hermione. Si je suggérais d'expérimenter aux premières, deuxième, troisième et même quatrième année, tu n'imagines pas le désastre que cela engendrerait. Au début, il vaut mieux suivre le livre, pour ensuite, lorsqu'on sait ce que l'on fait, s'en détacher. Certains ne se détachent jamais du manuel et arrivent à effectuer des potions tout à fait potables. »_

_« Potable ! Je ne veux pas faire du potable, Severus. » _

_Soupir._

_« Le contraire m'aurait étonné… Si tu me demandais de l'aide, en étant suffisamment convaincante, j'accepterais de te prendre comme assistante et de t'enseigner à faire du plus que potable. »_

_« Vraiment ? » _

_« Si tu es vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment convaincante » dis-je, sourire en coin._

_« Tu ne vas jamais accepter, n'est-ce pas ?» soupire-t-elle_

_« Il y a peu de chance, en effet » dis-je, en laissant échapper un ricanement._

_« Tant pis, je vais quand même, essayer de te demander. » _

_« Tu as raison, sur un malentendu, ça peut marcher… » _

_« Tu m'as dit que si tu ne devais choisir qu'une élève pour ton cours de potion, ce serait moi. »_

_« Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois convaincre, tu sais. »_

_« Pas toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu ne serais pas en train de développer une double personnalité ? » _

_« Entre le moi de tous les jours et celui que tu côtoies dans ces rêves, il y a une différence. »_

_« J'ai remarqué, figure-toi, mais tu ne vas pas prétendre que vous n'êtes pas la même personne dans le fond. »_

_« Hermione, ce n'est pas si simple... » _

_« Pourquoi ? » s'entête-t-elle._

_« Les circonstances ici sont différentes ! » _

_« Severus, ne le prend pas mal, mais je crois que tu es en train de te voiler la face. »_

…

…

_« La discussion est close » je murmure en me dirigeant vers le fond de la classe._

_« Severus… » _

_Je demeure silencieux le reste du cours. Tandis qu'Hermione observe mon alter ego, d'un air fasciné._

_Slughorn décide de venir examiner les résultats catastrophiques, de ses élèves._ _Ce n'est que lorsqu'il passe devant le chaudron de mon alter ego, qu'il s'exclame : « ça alors ! … Une potion absolument parfaite Mr. Snape ! Comment avez-vous fait ! »_

_« J'ai improvisé » murmure mon alter ego, en haussant les épaules._

_« Vous avez improvisé. Eh bien, votre improvisation fait gagner vingt points à Serpentard. »_

_Mon alter ego reste de glace._

_« Severus, pourquoi n'es-tu pas extatique ? Tu n'es pas content d'avoir réussi ? » demande Hermione, en s'approchant de moi._

_« Si je le suis, à l'intérieur. » _

_« Et tu ne le montres pas, parce que… ? »_

_« Parce que j'ai appris, avec le temps, que ceux qui montraient leurs sentiments étaient faibles. »_

…

_« Et vulnérables ? » murmure Hermione._

_Je hoche la tête._

…

_« Je crois que je comprends ta logique mais… cela doit être épuisant, de tout garder à l'intérieur ? » murmure-t-elle, en me regardant dans les yeux._

_« Au début... après… cela devient... »_

_« Une sorte de bouclier contre le monde extérieur ? » _

_« J'allais dire une seconde nature mais… oui, probablement » je murmure pour moi-même._

…

_« Alors… personne… ne peut jamais… » _

_« Personne. Mais… Toi… Tu vas essayer, n'est-ce pas ? » je demande, avec appréhension._

_Hermione hausse les épaules avant de murmurer avec un petit sourire : « On ne sait jamais, sur un malentendu, ça peut marcher. »_

_}_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Reste…**

« Coupez ces racines de gingembre en morceaux de 1 cm et mettez-les ensuite dans ce récipient et le tout… »

« En silence » m'interrompt-elle.

« Ça alors, Granger, mais comment avez-vous deviné ? »

Elle m'adresse un petit sourire.

« Une intuition, professeur... »

« Commencez. »

« Professeur, puis je vous faire une proposition ? »

Je crains le pire.

« Quel genre de proposition ? »

« J'aimerais continuer de vous aider, lorsque mes retenues seront terminées et devenir votre assistante. »

! ? ! J'avais raison.

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'assistante, Granger, et je n'en aurais jamais. »

« Je sais, professeur, c'est une offre spontanée. Depuis que j'ai ses retenues en votre compagnie, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez beaucoup de travail et qu'une assistante pourrait vous soulager un peu. »

« Granger, j'ai de la peine à comprendre ce que vous auriez à gagner dans cette histoire. N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous me faites cette stupide proposition par bonté d'âme ou que vous brûlez de passer des heures et des heures, en mon agréable compagnie ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait désintéressé, professeur. Voyez-vous, je suis persuadée que vous pourriez m'apprendre une nouvelle facette de votre domaine. J'ai l'impression d'être passée à côté de votre cours depuis des années à vouloir suivre le manuel à la lettre. Et, j'ai pensé qu'en étant votre assistante, je pourrais vous aider et ainsi comprendre comment vous procédez et, peut-être, à la longue, grâce à vos conseils, devenir plus spontanée… »

« Je vois. Et tout cela, bien entendu, sort de nulle part. Ne me prenez quand même pas trop pour un imbécile, Granger. »

« Je ne me permettrais jamais, professeur. »

Mais oui, c'est cela !

« En fait, je me rappelle d'un élément concernant le rêve de la nuit passée, qui m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir » ajoute-t-elle.

« Eclairez-moi. »

« Je me rappelle que votre professeur de potion vous a félicité pour avoir effectué parfaitement la potion 'Felix Felicis'. Il vous a demandé comment vous vous étiez débrouillé pour réussir. Vous lui avez répondu que vous aviez improvisé ! »

« Quelle chance que vous vous souveniez justement de cette partie » dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est que cela m'a tellement choqué, vous comprenez, cela a remis en cause tout ce que je pensais au sujet des potions. Je croyais, dur comme fer, qu'il fallait suivre le manuel à la lettre. »

Soupir.

« Granger, je ne peux pas vous apprendre à improviser. C'est quelque chose qui vient avec la pratique.»

« Justement, en étant votre assistante, je pourrais pratiquer et profiter en plus de votre encadrement. »

Merlin, elle est tenace !

« Laissez-moi vous répondre en un mot, Granger : Non. »

« Vous pouvez y réfléchir. »

« C'est tout réfléchi. »

« Je ne demande pas de réponse définitive, là, tout de suite. »

« Je peux vous assurer que ceci est ma réponse définitive. »

« Je vous laisse y penser, jusqu'à la fin de mes retenues » insiste-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas si je dois être flatté de son intérêt ou agacé de son insistance.

Agacé… Définitivement, agacé.

« Granger, non c'est non. Et je vous rappelle que nous n'avons pas toute… » j'arrête ma tirade, lorsque je ressens une douleur familière dans mon bras.

Merde. Tu parles d'un timing.

« Granger, je me vois dans l'obligation d'annuler cette retenue. Retournez, immédiatement, dans votre dortoir et revenez, demain soir. »

« Professeur… ? »

« MAINTENANT ! »

Celle-ci hoche la tête et demande : « Est-ce que c'est … ? Voulez-vous que je prévienne le directeur ? »

« Je le préviendrais moi-même, à mon retour. Maintenant, allez-y ! »

Elle s'exécute.

« S'il vous plaît, soyez très prudent » murmure-t-elle, en fermant la porte.

Je suis toujours très prudent, Hermione, Si je ne l'étais pas, je serais déjà mort.

xxx

Je ressors de chez le directeur, trois heures plus tard, épuisé mentalement et psychologiquement, mais néanmoins intact. Fait exceptionnel lorsqu'on sait que je passe mon temps à prétendre être au service du plus grand malade mental que la terre n'ait jamais connu, j'ai nommé le Seigneur des ténèbres (pour les intimes). Tout cela en étant effectivement au service du deuxième plus grand malade mental que la terre n'ait jamais connu, j'ai nommé Dumbledore.

Je me dis, parfois, que si ces deux-là pouvait se débrouiller sans mon aide, je leur en serais reconnaissant. Je sais que je suis coincé dans cette position délicate jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Ce qui est agaçant c'est que je ne peux blâmer personne car je me suis mis moi-même dans cette situation.

J'arrive dans mes appartements, prend une douche brûlante avant de me mettre au lit. Comme toutes les nuits, je m'endors aussitôt. Béni soit la Sélénite !

_{_

_Je me retrouve à Poudlard, apparemment dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, vu l'émergence écoeurante des couleurs rouge et or._

_Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser, quoi que ce soit d'autre, qu'Hermione se jette avec un tel enthousiasme dans mes bras que je manque de me retrouver à terre._

_« Severus, tu es vivant » murmure-t-elle contre mon torse._

…

…

_« Apparemment » dis-je en posant maladroitement mes mains autour de sa taille._

_« Oh… » _

'_Oh' en effet… C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire._

_Elle ne se rend pas compte que si elle ne me relâche pas dans les secondes qui suivent, je vais faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi, sans compter, d' inapproprié._

_« Hermione, relâche-moi, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » _

_« Non. Jamais » dit-elle, en me regardant droit dans les yeux._

_« Dans ce cas, ne viens pas te plaindre que je ne t'ai pas prévenue » je susurre à son oreille, avant de déposer un baiser quelques centimètres plus bas, au creux de son cou._

_Ne sentant aucune résistance, j'entreprends de parsemer le long de sa nuque, délicieusement offerte, de baisers._

_« La rumeur était donc vraie… » murmure Hermione._

_« Quelle rumeur ? » je souffle à quelques millimètres de son cou._

_« Que tu es un vampire. » _

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. L'imagination fertile de mes élèves m'étonnera toujours._

_« Je ne t'ai pas encore mordu… Sauve-toi, fillette, pendant qu'il est encore temps. » je menace en examinant sa nuque, tout en la caressant du bout de mes doigts._

_« Mmh, je crois que je vais prendre le risque. » _

_« Intrépide hein, ne sais-tu pas, fillette, que si je te mords, tu m'appartiendrais… pour la vie. » _

_« Oui… Oui, s'il te plaît » murmure-t-elle, dans un soupir. _

_« Oui ? » je murmure, désarçonné, en caressant machinalement ses cheveux. « Tu es sensée me supplier de te laisser partir. » _

_Hermione sourit._

_« Ce serait contre-productif, tu ne crois pas, maintenant que j'ai enfin réussi à t'attraper. »_

…

…

_Evidemment, vu sous cet angle…_

_« J'attends » dit-elle, en offrant sa nuque à mon bon vouloir._

_Hermione,_ _si confiante,_ _si jeune,_ _si généreuse,_ _si naïve,_ _si attachante, si attentionnée,_ _si idéaliste,_ _si douée,_ _si désirable,_ _qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ton intérêt ?_

_La réponse est simple, je ne le mérite pas, tout simplement._

_« Stop » je murmure, en la relâchant._

_L'expression de déception que je peux lire sur son visage me donne une sensation pénible au creux de l'estomac._

_Hermione soupire, me relâche et s'éloigne de moi._

_Je décide de prêter attention au souvenir qui se déroule devant mes yeux, plutôt que d'examiner les causes de mon désarroi._

_« Alors toutes les belles filles sont prises ? Eloïse Midgen commence à être très jolie, non ? Enfin, je suis sûre que vous trouverez quelqu'un, quelque part, qui acceptera de vous accompagner. » lance 'l'autre Hermione' à Weasley._

_« Hermione, Neville a raison, après tout : tu es une fille… » dit Weasley._

_Quel tact..._

_« Quel sens de l'observation ! » s'exclame 'l'autre Hermione'._

_« Alors tu n'as qu'à venir au bal avec l'un de nous ! » dit Weasley._

_Il s'y prend comme un manche, ma parole !_

_« Non, impossible » dit 'l'autre Hermione'._

_« Allez, arrête. On a besoin de cavalières, on va avoir l'air vraiment idiot si on n'en a pas, tous les autres en ont… »_

_Je secoue la tête, atterré._

_« Je ne peux pas venir avec vous… J'y vais avec quelqu'un d'autre. »_

_« Tu parles ! Tu dis ça simplement pour te débarrasser de Neville. » _

_« Neville ? » je demande à Hermione._

_« Il m'avait demandé de l'accompagner au ba. » soupire-t-elle. « J'ai refusé... C'était horrible. »_

_« … Ce n'est pas parce que tu as mis trois ans à t'en apercevoir que 'd'autres' n'ont pas vu tout de suite que je suis une fille ! » s'énerve, 'l'autre Hermione'._

_« D'accord, d'accord, on sait que tu es une fille » dit Weasley d'un ton apaisant, mais nullement convaincu. « Tu es d'accord de venir avec nous, maintenant ? »_

_Il a de l'espoir, cet abruti._

_« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est impossible ! Je vais au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre ! » s'exclame 'l'autre Hermione', avant de les planter là et de se diriger vers son dortoir._

_« Viens » me dit Hermione, en suivant son alter ego._

_Je m'exécute, sans un mot._

'_l'autre Hermione' arrive dans sa chambre et empoigne, avec fureur, son oreiller._

_« Stupide ! abruti ! crétin ! idiot, ! imbécile ! » crie-t-elle en balançant son coussin contre le mur de façon répétée, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci finisse par exploser._

_Cette explosion semble dissiper sa colère._

_Elle se laisse tomber sur le lit, en sanglotant: « Pourquoi ? … Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas voir ce qu'il y a juste devant toi ? … Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que je suis une fille ? »_

_« Parce que c'est un idiot. » je ne peux m'empêcher de consoler 'l'autre Hermione'. « Un idiot qui ne te mérite pas. »_

_« Elle va finir par comprendre, ne t'inquiète pas… » me murmure, Hermione. _

_« Mais le problème... » poursuit-elle. « C'est qu'il va y avoir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle va remarquer lors de sa sixième année. Quelqu'un, malheureusement, d'inaccessible pour elle. Un homme froid, déplaisant, suffisant et quelquefois injuste, mais passionné, courageux, brillant et charismatique qui arrive à la toucher et à lui faire ressentir des émotions que personne d'autre n'avait jamais éveillées en elle. Un homme nommé Severus Snape. »_

…

…

_« Hermione… » _

_« Je voulais que tu saches » murmure-t-elle, avant de commencer à disparaître._

_Non non non non non non !_

_« Reste ! » je hurle._

_Hermione me regarde, choquée, et parfaitement visible à nouveau._

_« Comment as-tu fait ça ? » me demande t-elle._

_« Je ne sais pas et je n'en ai rien à faire. » dit-je, en m'approchant d'elle pour la serrer dans mes bras._

_« Stupide fillette, ne comprends-tu pas que je ne te mérite pas. » je murmure, dans ses cheveux._

_« Severus… » soupire-t-elle. « Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de moi. »_

_« Evidemment, que je veux de toi, petite sotte » je murmure à son oreille. « En fait, si tu veux tout savoir, crétine, j'ai tellement envie de toi que ça en devient pathétique. »_

_« Que de mots doux, Severus ! » _

_« Idiote… » je murmure, en m'emparant de ses lèvres._

_Soudain, plus rien ne semble avoir d'importance._ _Mon univers se résume à Hermione._ _La sensation enivrante de ses lèvres exquises contre les miennes._ _Sa bouche entrouverte en une invite silencieuse._ _Ses soupirs enthousiastes lorsque nos langues se découvrent._ _Ses bras enroulés affectueusement autour de mon cou._ _Son corps doux et chaud pressé contre le mien._ _Sa nuque offerte désespérément. Sa supplique : « Je suis à toi, s'il te plaît, Severus. »_ _Sa peau vulnérable, attaquée par ma langue et mes dents._

_}_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : La dernière fois**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Une image vampiresque imprimée sur ma rétine : Moi, mordillant une nuque avec enthousiasme.

Mais pas n'importe quelle nuque, non. La nuque lisse et blanche de mon élève ! Hermione Granger !

xxx

Paniqué, je me lève d'un bond, oublie de m'habiller et de déjeuner et passe mon dimanche à parcourir tous les livres sur les rêves dénichés dans ma bibliothèque.

Après avoir lu ce qui me semble être un millier de pages, j'en viens à la conclusion, simple mais évidente, que si je ne me rappelle pas de ces rêves, c'est parce qu'inconsciemment, je n'ai pas envie de m'en souvenir. Et d'après la vision de ce matin, je ne peux que soupçonner pourquoi.

La seule question est de savoir jusqu'à quel point je me suis compromis avec mon élève ! Et comment j'ai réussi à me convaincre, que mordiller la nuque de Granger ne serait pas immoral, malhonnête, scandaleux, mais, au contraire, une excellente idée ! Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris !

Et elle ? … J'ose espérer qu'elle était consentante… Non non non non non, je refuse d'envisager l'alternative ! Je ne l'ai pas forcée. Par pitié, faites que je ne l'ai pas forcée !

Je ne vais pas tarder à le découvrir, de toute façon. Je passe, le reste de l'après-midi, à préparer une potion qui m'aidera à me rappeler de mon rêve, que je le veuille ou non. Et pour être certain de me souvenir, je décide de tripler la dose.

xxx

Le soir, j'ai, à mon désarroi, rendez-vous avec Granger pour sa retenue quotidienne.

Surtout, ne rien laisser paraître. Faire comme si de rien n'était.

Elle frappe à la porte. Sans réfléchir, je me lève précipitamment et me dirige vers la porte, que j'ouvre à toute volée.

Granger sursaute.

« Oh, professeur, vous m'avez fait peur ! » s'exclame-t-elle, en m'adressant un sourire.

Elle ne me sourirait pas ainsi si je l'avais forcée, non ? Espèce d'imbécile, cela ne veut rien dire. Peut-être qu'elle non plus, ne se souvient de rien. Peut-être, que j'ai commis des actes si abominables qu'elle a préféré refouler le tout.

« Professeur, est-ce que vous allez bien ? » me demande t-elle, en approchant sa main de mon épaule.

Je recule vivement.

Reprends-toi bon sang ! Elle a dû remarquer que tu n'avais rien dit d'intelligible et que tu la fixe depuis deux minutes avec une expression stupide sur le visage.

Je retrouve, miraculeusement, le contrôle de ma main pour lui faire signe d'entrer. Elle me jette un coup d'œil interrogateur, avant de s'exécuter, tandis que je referme la porte derrière elle, avec un soupir désespéré.

Maintenant, il serait peut-être temps de parler !

« Vous savez quoi faire… Le matériel est sur la table » je murmure, en me dirigeant vers mon bureau et en m'asseyant lourdement sur ma chaise.

Granger me regarde les yeux ronds.

« Professeur, vous êtes sûr que ça va ? »

« Je vais… parfaitement… bien. »

Tellement bien, que j'ai une furieuse envie de me suicider.

« Je suis désolée de vous le dire, professeur, mais vous n'avez pas l'air bien du tout. Peut-être, que vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie » insiste-t-elle.

Mais oui, pourquoi pas, et après, je pourrais, pendant que j'y suis, faire un petit détour par Azkaban pour détournement de mineur.

« Granger, j'ai une migraine épouvantable, réduisez donc votre agaçante voix à un minimum et mettez-vous au travail. »

Bizarrement, ma tirade semble la soulager.

Le reste de la retenue se passe dans un silence total. Un silence de mort. Jusqu'à ce que Granger se mette à fredonner joyeusement.

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'entendre ce son.

xxx

Avant de me mettre au lit, je bois la potion. Tous mes nerfs semblent être en effervescence. Si bien que j'ai peur de ne pas parvenir à m'endormir. Cest sous-estimer le pouvoir de la Sélénite…

_{_

_Je me retrouve à Poudlard, dans la bibliothèque de l'école._

_« Hello Severus » murmure Hermione en m'enlaçant._

_« Hello, toi-même » je murmure, en répondant à son étreinte et en blottissant ma tête dans ses cheveux._

_« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu étais bizarre ce soir, pendant ma retenue. Un moment je me suis demandée si tu ne te doutais pas de quelque chose… »_

_« Je crains que ça soit pire que ça » je murmure, en caressant ses boucles._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » _

_« J'ai pris une potion ce soir, avant de m'endormir, qui va me permettre de me souvenir de ce rêve. »_

_« Oh… » _

_« Je suis désolé, Hermione…. C'est certainement le dernier rêve que nous allons partager ensemble. »_

_Ma réplique semble l'effrayer._

_« Ne dis pas ça ! »_

_« Je préfère te prévenir. Je vais être furieux » dis-je, en caressant sa joue. « Je vais essayer, par tous les moyens, de t'éloigner de moi. Il ne faudra prêter aucune attention à ce manège, Hermione. » _

_Elle hoche la tête._

_« Il vaudra mieux ignorer tout ce que je vais te dire sous le coup de la colère. Il faudra faire preuve de patience et de détermination. Tu ne devras abandonner sous aucun prétexte. Et surtout tu ne devras jamais, jamais, oublier que je t'aime » je murmure, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses paupières humides de larmes._

xxx

_Nous restons enlacés tandis que le souvenir défile devant nos yeux._

_« Hermione, peut-être qu'il serait bien que tu voies ça » je murmure en la relâchant, lorsque je remarque Lily et mon alter ego en train de se disputer._

_« Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais plus te parler ! » lance Lily à mon alter ego, en fixant son livre._

_« Et je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! » répond mon alter ego, d'un ton agressif._

_« Qui est-ce ? » me demande Hermione, intriguée._

_« Lily. » _

_Hermione me regarde, stupéfaite, tandis que je hoche la tête._

_« Severus, tu as fait ton choix. J'ai fait le mien. Et maintenant, c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière» dit Lily._

_« Tu es ma meilleure amie » supplie, mon alter ego_

_« Je l'étais, avant que tu m'insultes et que je me rende compte que tous les autres avaient raison à ton sujet. » _

_« Quels autres ? Tu parles de Potter, le roi de l'école, et sa bande, n'est ce pas. J'en étais sûr ! » s'exclame mon alter ego._

_« Cela n'a rien à voir avec James et tu le sais très bien. »_

_« Oh, je vois, c'est James maintenant, et je suppose que tu vas aller au bal avec lui. »_

_Lily baisse la tête._

_« C'est trop tard, Severus. » _

_« Non » s'exclame mon alter ego, en lui empoignant le bras._

_« Lâche-là, Snape ! » lance Potter, débarquant sans armure, mais de manière chevaleresque._

_Mon alter ego s'exécute et se retourne vers Potter._ _Si un regard pouvait tuer, Potter serait déjà à terre._

_« Laisse-la, tranquille, tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas te parler. »_

_« On défend sa copine, comme c'est touchant, Potter. » _

_« Ne l'ennuie plus, c'est tout » réplique Potter. _

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te la laisse » répond mon alter ego en sortant en trombe de la bibliothèque._

_Je tends ma main à Hermione, celle-ci la saisis sans hésiter et nous suivons mon alter ego._

_Il sort en trombe du château en marmonnant entre ses dents : « Je pourrais te tuer Potter, il suffirait d'un simple Sectusempra et tu saignerai à mort. »_

_Hermione me regarde en haussant un sourcil._

_« Ce sont les paroles en l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de perdre sa seule amie et la femme qu'il aimait » j'explique._

_« Sectusempra ! » hurle mon alter ego, en pointant sa baguette sur le premier arbre qui a le malheur d'être sur son chemin._

_L'arbre se fissure et la sève s'écoule à travers les ouvertures._ _Une sève qui remplace les larmes qu'il est incapable de verser._

_Hermione s'approche de moi et blottit sa tête contre ma poitrine, avant de m'enlacer furieusement._

_Nous restons ainsi, en silence._ _Cela ne me gênerait pas de continuer indéfiniment._ _Mais il est l'heure de partir._

_« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, Hermione… » je murmure, avant de disparaître._

_}_

xxx

Au matin, je me rappelle de mon rêve. En fait, ma tête semble prête à exploser lorsque les souvenirs des rêves précédents me reviennent d'un coup.

Je prends deux doses de potions contre le mal de tête ainsi qu'une douche brûlante, m'habille puis me dirige vers la grande salle, fou de rage.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Un autre genre de rêve**

Je croise un élève malchanceux dans le couloir, auquel je retire cinquante points car il respire trop fort. Aucune idée de sa maison, peut-être même que je viens de retirer ces points à Serpentard.

J'arrive dans la grande salle, m'installe à la table des professeurs et entreprend de localiser… Hermione ? … Granger ? … Hermione ? … Granger ? Merlin ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis !

Peu importe ! Je localise l'intéressée et lui jette le regard glacial que je réserve à mes pires ennemis. Elle hausse les épaules.

Evidemment ! Quel imbécile ! Je me suis moi-même court-circuité en l'avertissant d'ignorer mon attitude !

Mais était-ce vraiment moi ? Cet insensé qui embrasse son élève dans le cou, avant de lui déclarer son amour éternel ! Non, je ne peux l'accepter ! C'est inadmissible ! Je n'étais pas moi-même, voilà tout…

Quant à ladite élève : Mlle la parfaite petite manipulatrice Hermione Granger ! Qui m'a menti ! Qui m'a amené à me compromettre ! Qui a vu mes souvenirs privés !

Elle n'avait aucun droit ! AUCUN !

xxx

Heureusement, je n'ai pas classe avec les sixièmes années, aujourd'hui. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être d'une humeur exécrable, toute la journée, et de passer mes nerfs sur mes élèves. Comme d'habitude, en somme.

Mais là, je ne fais pas dans la dentelle et retire le nombre hallucinant de 1555 points, toutes maisons confondues.

A la fin de la journée, Dumbledore vient me voir dans mes appartements pour m'avertir qu'il ne comptabilisera pas mes points en moins car toutes les maisons se retrouveraient dans le négatif. Détail technique !

Il me demande si quelque chose me tracasse et si j'ai envie d'en parler. Je lui referme la porte au nez.

xxx

A 19h, j'attends Granger/Hermione devant la porte. Lorsque je discerne un bruit de pas, j'ouvre la porte à grand fracas. Granger/Hermione me regarde, étonnée, puis passe devant moi pour entrer dans la salle.

« Bonsoir, professeur. »

Tu parles !

« Venons en aux faits, voulez-vous, Granger, Hermione ou qui que vous soyez. » je murmure en refermant la porte.

Elle hoche la tête, intriguée.

« Vous m'avez menti ! Vous m'avez manipulé ! Vous avez envahi mes souvenirs ! Vous m'avez outrageusement séduit ! Et maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi ! »

« Pourquoi ? Mais parce que j'ai des sentiments pour vous, évidemment. »

« NE VOUS MOQUEZ PAS DE MOI ! »

« Mon Dieu, vous êtes paranoïaque » dit-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Pardon ! » je m'exclame, stupéfait.

« Je ne me moque pas de vous, enfin, franchement, Severus. Croyez-vous que je me donnerais autant de mal, si je n'étais pas amoureuse de vous ? »

…

…

…

« CELA NE FAIT AUCUNE DIFFERENCE ! »

« Oh Seigneur ! » s'exclame Hermione. « Je vous rappelle, quand même, que j'ai fait, tout ce dont vous m'accusez, avec votre complicité tacite ! »

« Ce n'était pas moi ! » je proteste.

« Oh, vraiment ? Alors qui ? »

« Un inconscient qui n'a pas réfléchi, une minute, aux conséquences de ses actes. Un imbécile qui se laisse gouverner par ses désirs et qui prend ceux-ci pour la réalité. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à prendre en compte ses désirs. »

« Des désirs qui méritent la prison, en effet, rien de plus naturel ! »

« Oh je t'en prie, Severus, nous n'avons rien fait de mal, tu ne m'as pas forcée que je sache. Et techniquement, en réalité, nous n'avons rien fait du tout » dit-elle, excédée.

« Encore heureux ! »

« Nous pourrions continuer à partager ses rêves ensemble. Tout en ayant, parallèlement, une relation platonique dans la réalité, jusqu'à la fin de mes études et personne n'aurait rien à y redire. »

« ABSOLUMENT PAS ! Cette expérience est TERMINEE ! Veuillez me rendre votre pendentif, IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Hermione soupire, puis, retire son pendentif avant de le poser dans ma main et effleurant ma paume au passage. Je préfère ne pas examiner la sensation quasiment électrique qui parcourt ma main.

Je recule et passe le pendentif autour de mon cou.

« Je vous informe également, que j'annule le reste de vos retenues, j'estime vous avoir assez vue. »

Granger me regarde, horrifiée.

« Tu ne vas pas m'enlever ça aussi ! »

« Il le faut. Par pitié, disparaît de ma vue. »

Celle-ci me jette un dernier regard, avant de sortir de la salle. Un regard suppliant qui me donne la sensation d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard dans le ventre.

Merde !

xxx

Après son départ, je passe le reste de ma soirée à essayer d'imaginer comment j'aurais pu faire les choses différemment, pour éviter cette abominable situation.

Si seulement, je ne lui avais pas donné ses retenues !  
Si seulement, j'avais refusé de l'aider !  
Si seulement, je n'avais pas accepté de porter ce maudit pendentif !  
Si seulement, j'avais fait preuve d'un peu de fermeté !  
Si seulement, je l'avais repoussée !  
Si seulement, je n'étais pas tombé amoureux d'elle !

xxx

J'espère, pour une fois, que mon sommeil sera sans rêve, me dis-je en me couchant.

Mais la Sélénite n'en a pas fini avec moi.

_{_

_Je me retrouve dans une salle, appartenant probablement à Poudlard. Celle-ci est sombre et vide, si ce n'est l'énorme miroir qui trône au milieu de la pièce. Il me fait penser au miroir d'Erised._

_Je m'approche et regarde mon reflet, m'attendant à contempler, comme d'habitude, le fantôme de Lily._

_Mais, lorsque je regarde, une femme différente m'apparaît._ _Depuis quand, Lily a-t-elle les cheveux bruns frisés et des yeux noisettes ?_ …

_Non ? Hermione ?_

_Hermione qui doit approcher les trente ans. Celle-ci tient la main d'un homme grand, aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux grisonnants. Elle affiche un sourire ravi. Quant à son compagnon, son visage reflète une telle sérénité que j'ai de la peine à me reconnaître. Tout à coup, surgit, d'entre les deux, une petite fille aux cheveux sombre et frisé. Celle-ci me regarde d'un air narquois, avant de placer sa main contre le verre du miroir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de placer ma main sur la sienne, d'un air fasciné._

_« Tout cela, pourrait être ton futur, tu sais » murmure une voix familière._

_Je me retourne précipitamment et me retrouve en face… de moi-même._

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » _

_« Ça ne se voit pas ? » demande mon double, en haussant un sourcil._

_?_ … _Merlin, ce rêve commence à franchir les limites du surréalisme._

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Que reflète ce miroir ? » je demande._

_« Il reflète ton futur, ou plutôt, ses différentes possibilités. Tu es là pour faire le bon choix. Regarde à nouveau ! »_

_Je m'exécute et contemple une autre vision._

_Moi, devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui secoue la tête et relâche Nagini. Le serpent qui mord ma nuque, mon sang envahissant le paysage. Hermione, Potter et Weasley penchés au-dessus de mon corps. Mon corps abandonné, seul. _

_« Regarde ! »_

_Moi, dans une version sombre et tombant en ruine de Spinner End. Moi, errant à travers cette ruine, seul, vieux et misérable._

_« Regarde ! »_

_Moi, avec un masque de Mange-mort, trônant à côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dans un monde apocalyptique. Moi, pointant ma baguette sur moi-même pour en finir._

_« Regarde ! »_

_Moi, dans un cimetière, déposant une rose rouge sur une tombe… La tombe d'Hermione._

_« Regarde ! »_

_« Non, je ne veux plus » je murmure, en me détournant du miroir. _

_« Alors, mon cher moi-même ? » demande mon double. « As-tu fait ton choix ? »_

_« La première vision, la première, s'il vous paît ! » _

_« Ah, tu as enfin compris que tu n'avais pas d'alternative ? »_

…

_« Que tu dois accepter l'amour d'Hermione ? Un amour qui te rendra meilleur et qui parviendra à sauver sa vie et la tienne ? … Réponds-moi… Oui ou non ? » demande-t-il._

…

_« Oui. S'il vous plaît. Oui » je supplie._

_Mon double secoue la tête. _

_« Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois supplier. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Les cartes sont entre tes mains. A toi de faire en sorte que cette vision se réalise » dit-il, avant de disparaître._

_Je me retrouve seul, devant le miroir._

_« Remontre-moi… avec Hermione » je murmure au miroir._

_Et je vois._

_Hermione, au-dessus d'un chaudron, que je devine en train de fredonner. Moi, arrivant subrepticement derrière elle et me penchant pour embrasser sa nuque. Elle qui ferme les yeux et sourit._

_Hermione, furieuse, pointant un index autoritaire sur moi. Moi qui la regarde en haussant un sourcil amusé._

_Moi, embrassant Hermione. Elle répondant avec ardeur et déboutonnant ma chemise, révélant à mon cou un pendentif._

_Hermione et moi qui regardons notre fille monter dans le train l'amenant à Poudlard. Moi qui fixe le vide d'un air impassible. Hermione qui me regarde d'un air compatissant en posant sa main sur mon épaule._

_Hermione, comiquement absorbée par un livre, moi qui lui jette un regard à la fois dubitatif et émerveillé, comme si je ne croyais pas ma chance._

_« Oui, je comprends exactement ce que tu ressens » je murmure à mon double._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Protège-moi de moi-même**

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je me rappelle de mon rêve, dans les moindres détails.

Je n'hésite qu'une seconde avant de retirer les deux pendentifs de mon cou. J'ai une matinée de libre, avant mon premier cours de potion avec les sixièmes années et donc, le temps d'aller faire un tour au chemin de Traverse.

Je me lève, décidé.

xxx

Je prends une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans la salle de cours. Les élèves sont déjà installés. Je me dirige vers le devant de la classe. Je remarque, au passage, qu'Hermione évite soigneusement de croiser mon regard.

« Silence » je murmure.

« Quelqu'un, pourrait-il me donner les propriétés du cristal de Sélénite ? » je demande, en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.

Celle-ci lève les yeux vers moi, stupéfaite, alors que plusieurs mains se lèvent.

Hermione garde la main baissée.

Lève la main, petite idiote ! Tu ne me faciliteras pas la tâche, à ce que je vois.

« Mlle Granger, vous ne savez pas ? »

« Si, professeur. »

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour répondre ? »

« La pierre de Sélénite est utilisée pour sa transparence dans la potion d'invisibilité, pour ses propriétés calmantes et elle semble avoir un effet sédatif. »

« Réponse inexacte, Mlle Granger. Et pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps, vous viendrez en retenue avec moi, ce soir à 19h pile. Soyez à l'heure. »

Toute la classe laisse échapper des murmures stupéfaits. Tandis qu'Hermione me regarde, les yeux ronds.

« Silence ! » j'aboie. « Ouvrez la page 244 de votre manuel ! »

xxx

Le reste de ma journée passe à une lenteur si surnaturelle que je contrôle ma montre sans cesse pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'est pas arrêtée.

Lorsque 19h arrive enfin, je suis si nerveux que j'hésite à prendre une potion calmante. Mais j'ai besoin d'être conscient pour ce qui va suivre.

« Entrez » je murmure avec impatience, avant même qu'elle ne frappe à la porte.

Elle s'exécute.

« Bonsoir, Mlle Granger. »

« Bonsoir, professeur » répond t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

« J'attendais mieux de vous, Granger, votre réponse en classe, toute à l'heure, était inacceptable ! »

« Ah bon ? » murmure t-elle, stupéfaite.

« Si je vous le dis. »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Puis-je vous demander ce qu'elle avait d'inacceptable, professeur ? »

« Vous avez omis la propriété principale de la Sélénite. Celle de faire partager les rêves. »

…

…

« Je ne pensais pas que vous vouliez que je m'attarde sur cet aspect » dit-elle, en me jetant un regard qu'on réserve en général à un malade mental.

Surtout, ne pas sourire !

« Vous pensiez mal. Sachez que j'attends désormais un peu plus de jugeote de mon assistante ! »

…

…

« Pardon ! »

« Avec quel mot avez-vous de la difficulté, Granger, 'assistante' ou 'jugeote' ? » je demande.

« Euh… Assistante ? »

« N'ai-je pas mentionné que j'acceptais votre généreuse offre de me servir d'assistante ? »

« Non. »

« Oups… ça a dû me sortir de la tête. »

« Professeur, est-ce que, par hasard, vous seriez en train de vous fichez de moi ? » demande-t-elle

« Pas du tout, pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »

« C'est que, la dernière fois, j'ai cru remarquer que vous étiez plutôt opposé à cette idée. »

« J'ai reconsidéré votre offre. Je me suis habitué à vos fredonnements, si bien qu'il m'est désormais impossible de vivre sans. »

…

…

…

« Inutile de préciser que tout ceci restera sur un plan purement professionnel » dis-je.

Granger hoche gravement la tête.

« Vous pouvez disposez, Mlle Granger, nous nous reverrons demain matin pour discuter des modalités. »

« Oui, professeur » dit Hermione, en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Oh, attendez Granger, je crois que j'ai oublié un détail. »

Celle-ci se retourne vers moi, intriguée.

« Je crois que ceci vous appartient » dis-je, en lui tendant un petit coffret en acajou.

Hermione secoue la tête.

« Non, professeur, vous faites erreur. »

Soupir.

« Pas ce coffret, crétine, ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. »

Hermione se décide à saisir le coffret et le regarde d'un air hypnotisé.

« Est-ce que vous comptez l'ouvrir avant la semaine prochaine ? »

Hermione hoche la tête et s'exécute.

Elle ouvre le coffret et écarquille les yeux, lorsqu'elle découvre le pendentif de Sélénite que j'ai fait sertir à une chaînette en or gris.

Elle me jette un coup d'œil, stupéfait. Je sors, nonchalamment, de ma chemise, l'exacte réplique de son pendentif, accroché à mon cou.

« Oh… professeur » murmure-t-elle, avant d'éclater en sanglot.

!

« Que vous arrive t-il, Mlle Granger ? » je demande, déconcerté.

Celle-ci ne me répond pas et continue de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

« Hermione ? » je murmure, paniqué.

« Pardon professeur. » répond-t-elle, entre deux sanglots. « C'est juste… que ce pendentif… est exactement… ce dont j'avais besoin. »

« Alors, vous êtes contente ? » je demande, sceptique.

« Oui, très ! » s'exclame-t-elle, en pleurant de plus belle.

Je secoue la tête. Décidément, les femmes sont des êtres étranges…

xxx

_{_

_Je me retrouve au bord d'un lac._

_« Alors, Severus, tu t'es bien amusé à mes dépends ? » me reproche Hermione, en s'approchant de moi pour me planter son index dans le ventre._

_Aïe._

_« Oui. » _

_« Ce n'était pas très charitable. » _

_« Non. » _

_« Severus ! » _

_« Je te signale, que je n'ai fait que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, Mlle la manipulatrice. »_

_« J'étais bien obligé de te protéger de toi-même » dit-elle, en haussant les épaules._

_Très juste._

_« Et je suppose que je dois te remercier ? » je demande, en haussant un sourcil._

_« Et comment ! » _

_« Merci » je murmure d'un ton inaudible._

_« Pardon ? Je n'ai rien entendu. »_

_« Merci, Hermione, de m'avoir protégé de moi-même. » _

_« De rien, ce fut un plaisir » dit-elle, en m'adressant un sourire_

_Je hausse un sourcil._

_« Enfin, dans l'ensemble » avoue-t-elle._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire._

_« Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais vu rire, avant » murmure-t-elle, fascinée._

_« Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi » dis-je, en caressant sa joue._

…

_« Severus, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? » _

_« Disons, que j'ai examiné mes nombreuses options, et que j'ai choisi la moins pire » dis-je, sourire en coin._

_« Quel flatteur, tu fais, Severus. » _

_« Qu'aimerais-tu que je te dise ? Que ma vie sans toi serait insupportable et vide de sens ? Que tu es mon seul espoir ? Que la seule façon pour moi d'être heureux serait de partager ma vie avec toi ? » je demande._

_« Oui… Ce serait un bon début » dit-elle, avec un énorme sourire._

_« Très bien, dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à …. » je murmure à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser désespérément._

_}_

_FIN_


End file.
